


Peppermint Perfume and Omegan Aromas

by ALOrated



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega Verse, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALOrated/pseuds/ALOrated
Summary: Alexander Hamilton lives in a world where an omega's prospects are limited. After one too many failed job interviews where he was recommended for secretary work instead, he'd had enough – he changed his clothes, face, doused himself in peppermint oil to hide his scent, and returned not as an omega, but as a beta. At first, it was for one interview. Then, for his first week on the job. And now, years after he began his masquerade, his secret is in danger of slipping out.Thomas Jefferson, on the other hand, is an alpha with an unnaturally strong sense of smell. Normally, he'd consider that a gift: he can read anyone's intentions by the tiniest change in their scent. But Hamilton, infuriatingly, is impossible to read beyond that ever-present mint – and unfortunately for Thomas, that little tidbit only fuels a completely unwarranted attraction to the strangely omega-like beta.





	1. An Insufferable Omega

When his alarm clock started blaring, Alexander leaped into action for half a second to hit the snooze before comfortably settling back into bed and promptly falling asleep once more. Two minutes later, it went off again; Alexander had nearly fallen back asleep from that one when his _phone_ alarm went off. Groaning, the omega finally faced the inevitable and stumbled out from under the warm covers to silence it.

The air of his apartment was chilly, laced with the gentle aroma of scented candles that had since died away. It _was_ late November, and he got cold easily – a side effect of being raised in a warmer climate.

If he were a little more responsible, he would bother to follow good sleep hygiene. He’d stop playing on his phone late into the night; he’d finish his last cup of coffee hours before it was time to pass out. But, alas, that was not the case, and he often got to sleep late in the evening. The consequences of this were that he had a tendency to set his alarm so that he would wake up as far into the morning as was physically possible for him to still get to work on time, provided he skipped breakfast and rushed out the door.

He dug through his outfits to snatch some semblance of “professional” clothing – at least, something that would look more professional if he ever bothered to iron it – before nearly falling into the bathroom. His apartment was small, but not overly so; he’d sacrificed a slightly shorter commute time for a more affordable living space, with a bedroom, bathroom, and combined living/dining/kitchen area. He liked to imagine it was cozy, but it really was all he needed, living alone. It was certainly above the average pay grade of his phenotype; omegas usually made less than betas or alphas due to their tendency to go into lower-paying lines of work.

Exactly the reason why he hid the fact he was an omega _at all_.

It had started one day after a rejected job application – the interviewer had all but confirmed Alexander wasn’t accepted for the finance position he’d been after, instead offering him an interview for another company department as a _secretary_. He’d stormed out in anger at the proposition.

And, the two weeks later when he returned for the follow up interview, it was as a new man. Hiding his body shape, attempting to grow an (admittedly) patchy goatee, wearing an angled and pressed jacket, pulling back the hair that had formerly been loose around his shoulders. He’d pulled out his glasses that he desperately needed but had gone without before, grabbed scent suppressants and cologne to cover up his omegan smell, and introduced himself as Alexander. Alex the omega was out, Hamilton the beta in. His interviewer – Mr. Washington himself, as he was going to be a personal secretary – _had_ to have known he was an omega underneath all of that. But he said nothing about it, instead apologizing for the other department _clearly_ messing up the application, taking a good long look at Alexander’s degree, certifications, and work experience, and hiring the man right on site for a job as an accountant.

In the bathroom he threw on dress slacks, a button-up shirt, and blue waistcoat, completed with a tie he’d thrown by his bath towel the night before. Could it be considered slightly too formal for an accounting job? Perhaps just a touch. But, when he checked himself over in the mirror, the extra layers of stiffer fabric helped to cover his natural omegan curves. After brushing his teeth, he pulled his longer hair up into a high, tight ponytail, adjusted his glasses over his nose, and squared his shoulders.

From looks alone, most people wouldn’t distinguish him from a beta. A beta, stereotyped as intelligent, sharp, witty, and while not a powerful and capable leader like an alpha, perfectly capable of day-to-day tasks. Not as soft as an omega, looking professional and clean rather than delicate, all round edges and gentle angles. Unfortunately, anyone with a half-functioning nose would know within a minute of the omega walking into the room that Alexander was _not_ a beta. And considering he’d spent the last several years pretending eight hours a day, five days a week, to be one, that wouldn’t do.

Scents were a complex matter, but they were mainly characterized by three things: phenotype, current state, and personal undertones. The first identified the owner as an alpha, beta, or omega. The second distinguished physical and emotional state, such as whether one was scared, aroused, in pain, and other basic sensations. The final was comprised of the tiny variations that made each scent unique to its owner, allowing them to stand apart from others in the room.

He crouched down to get at the cabinet tucked underneath his bathroom sink, rooting around for peppermint oil. Omegas had a sweet scent, almost fruity. Supposedly, it was an alluring compliment to alphan’s earthy, herbal one. On the flip side, betas had a faint fresh, minty scent. The _strongest_ , most overpowering peppermint oil he could reasonable buy was the best approximation he could get to it – after all, just as he needed to at least resemble a beta’s spearmint, he needed to cover his own scent that betrayed his true status as an omega.

Using a cotton ball, he gently dabbed it into the solution before turning his neck to the side to expose one scent gland. After washing off the area with a damp cloth, he lightly pressed the cotton to his neck, rubbing the oil into the area, doing the same to the second gland on the other side of his neck. After cleaning up the sink and walking into the kitchen, he snagged a tupperware container of leftovers from the night before to take with him to the office for lunch, tossing it into his satchel bag that currently held his notebooks and laptop. Then, he picked up the weekly pill organizer he kept beside his coffee machine. Once the coffee was going, he poured two colorful pills out of that day’s slot and onto his palm.

Essential oils couldn’t do everything to help him pass.

One of the pills he downed were, in theory, used to suppress the smell of an omega in pre-heat. Depending on the omega, pre-heat could last from one day to several, and that scent of heat would start kicking in without the symptoms associated with heat itself. Working omegas already tended to take off several every few months for their heats, and couldn’t easily justify even more for pre-heat. Luckily for his case, those pills worked just as well for suppressing his scent in everyday activities as they did for their intended purpose.

The other pill was some hormone control to pop on the side. Betas were supposed to be so level-headed because their scent naturally dispelled the pheromones of alphas and omegas. And dammit, there were a couple alphas in particular at work that could make him flinch involuntarily when they started shouting at a secretary and broadcasting general death threats to the area in their scent. A beta would back down with composure from the threat due to instinct. An omega would _submit_ to the strongest alpha there.

He sighed, still a little bleary-eyed, and poured his coffee into his thermos. It wasn’t just his poor sleep schedule that had left him exhausted; the holidays were finally winding down, Thanksgiving having passed just a couple days ago. He was lucky enough not to work in retail, but the company didn’t just shut down on the holiday, and so he’d made damn well sure that as many of his interns and team members would be able to spend time with their families over the holiday. He didn’t have any family to spend it with in the first place, most of his friends either similarly busy or off celebrating anyway, so he was happy to make a little extra cash and guarantee someone else could spend time with their mate and family.

Besides, if the cheerful “estrus cycle” app for omegas on his phone was right (and it usually was, fortunately) his next heat would be due fairly soon. He could get through pre-heat... _alright_...so long as he took a little more than the recommended number of suppressants. He took the smallest dosage he could get away with as it was, but his tolerance was slowly building. If he worked more hours now, he’d be under less scrutiny when he was out for heat – as much as he would prefer to come in during them, sure that while it would be miserable he could power through – he wasn’t so sure of his personal mental state, let alone whether or not he could realistically block the smell from his alphan coworkers.

Besides, technically, omegas were legally entitled to more sick days due to their heats, bonded alphas given the same compensation to be with their needy mate. As it was, Alexander had heats more often than the average, but they thankfully lasted for a shorter time, and if he pressed himself, he could pass them off as the occasional long weekend. And, thank God, the only people in the company that knew he was omegan were his boss – Mr. Washington – and his friends. The few people that wouldn’t treat him differently knowing that his entire life was built on a lie, a sham. The few people that made sure he was never denied the days off he needed, the people who would do whatever necessary to cover him up when needed.

They were the minority, however. And if his secret got out, who knew what would happen? For all he knew, he’d be forcibly demoted, or harassed at work, or shamed in front of everyone. Omegas could work, were capable in certain areas of expertise. But for one to have the gal to pretend to be something they weren’t-!

What was worse was that he was starting to worry he wouldn’t be able to hide it forever. Not from his immediate team members, nor from the alphan managers he so commonly worked with, and especially not the damn human resources manager who seemed to be getting into his business more and more often as of late.

* * *

 

Thomas liked to imagine that he had a good eye for people. It was how he had first gotten his job as a human resources manager, something that left him in charge of interviews, hiring, working with staff and administration alike. His natural leadership tendencies that came packaged with being an alpha allowing him to, at least in his mind, effectively spearhead the teams under his jurisdiction and keep the company running smoothly.

If nothing else, he quite enjoyed his job. His career expertise had carefully taught him how to work alongside other alphas, rather than be at their throats. The betas on the staff, while not destined to work with the ambition of an alpha such as himself, were every bit as intelligent as he expected from the phenotype characterized by their noses being stuck in books day in and day out, perpetually level-headed, naturally less affected by pheromones, minty scents cancelling them out. And the omegas...well, he had to reluctantly admit that few were employed under him, mostly in the jobs that left them dealing with the public: they were cute and soft, and wasn’t that really all they were looking for when dealing with irate customers? Admittedly, he had considered making a move one of the secretaries (the name was Lafayette, if he was recalling correctly). _That_ fling had begun when the omega showed up to work while in pre-heat and had ended when Lafayette’s alphan friend – not even one bonded to the secretary! – had “kindly” threatened to bite Thomas’ head off if he even looked at the omega the wrong way.

Thomas offhandedly greeted a younger betan intern that had recently been assigned to his department as he walked in. Said intern quickly sat up a little straighter at the alpha’s voice, the tiniest twinge of anxiety bleeding into his scent. To most others, it would have been almost unnoticeable, but alphas were naturally good at picking out the tiniest variations in the scents of others. Supposedly, that little tidbit had initially evolved to help them keep an eye on the state of any possible competitors.

But this was modern times, not some science article referring to the intricacies of prehistory. Not only that, but Thomas’s nose was _particularly_ good – so powerful, in fact, that crowded places could sometimes give him a headache. First thing in the morning in the still nearly-empty office, however, things were settled enough for him to use his unique skill to his advantage, smiling and politely wishing the beta a good morning before walking on. The intern relaxed slightly at that, and Thomas continued down the hallway towards his office.

 _That_ was why he was so great working with people. It was the smallest twinges of fear, or interest, or confidence that caught his eye. Yes, his sense of smell had its disadvantages, but to so perfectly read the involuntary undertones of those he worked alongside could only be considered an asset. And it worked _wonders_ with every person on staff he worked with, whether they were under his jurisdiction or not. He could see what made them tick, what made them _twitch_ , and use that to get what he wanted.

Well, that little trick worked on _most_ people.

Alexander Hamilton came strolling down the hallway in the opposite direction, laptop bag slung over his shoulder. Hamilton, a beta, and lead accountant. If it were up to Thomas, he would never even _look_ at the damn man, but unfortunately Alexander had the final say in everything from budget to payroll. A position that, in his opinion, was a little too much for a beta that stood only as tall as an omega yet had the ego of an alpha. Unfortunately, he had to concede that it made sense for a position dealing with crunching numbers and balancing spreadsheets to be filled by a beta, and when it came down to it, Hamilton did report directly to Thomas’ own boss, Mr. Washington, so it wasn’t as if he were _totally_ unrestrained – although he certainly seemed to be favored by their boss, having had worked there for a few years longer than Thomas.

An overwhelming scent of peppermint filled his nose as the beta passed by, and he grimaced. Betas normally had a slightly minty scent, but that was in tandem with the other undertones that defined them; this beta, on the other hand, infuriatingly _only_ smelled like peppermint. Did the guy bathe in essential oils!?

And thus was the problem of Hamilton: a man who was perfectly understandable, but by words alone. He expressed his emotions with a loud mouth, but the tiny offences and discomfort Thomas looked for in scent went unnoticed, hidden. Thomas could never quite get a reading on the man’s personal scent, that damn _peppermint_ drowning everything else out. Even worse was the smell alone; it would be bearable to anyone else, but with Thomas’ particularly sensitive nose, hanging around the accountant for too long was nauseating. His office was just as bad; the beta, for some incomprehensible reason, would always have the fan going and the windows open. Whether it was the middle of summer or the coldest night of the year, his office would smell like nothing except a faint smidge of peppermint, the variable temperatures surely miserable for the sharply-dressed beta.

A man so obsessed with drowning away any lingering fragrances that he sacrificed his own health to do it.

And perhaps that was the very center of Thomas’ little _personal_ problem regarding the beta: the fact that Thomas was, very unfortunately, very minorly attracted to the guy. Whether it was genuine interest or just a desire for someone he could never pull under his thumb and get a good read of, it was annoying, especially with how the way the beta _reeked_ and burned his nose.

He wondered what the beta’s natural scent was like.

Then, he wondered if he’d ever get to taste it, beta wrapped around him – small as he was, small as an omega...

“What’s wrong, Jefferson? Too early for a big, important alpha like you to be skulking around the office?” Hamilton not-too-helpfully asked, one hand on his hips and an eyebrow cocked. He looked tired, and annoyed, as always. Even beyond the mint – he _must_ put it directly on his scent glands, or something – the faint, dirty smell of the metro clung to him.

“Just wondering why it smells like you stuffed an entire mint plant up your ass,” he answered, the beta’s eye twitching, before continuing his stroll down to his office. He noticed the fact that the beta wasn’t wearing anything to cover his arms except for a thin button-down shirt under his waistcoat. For God’s sake; it was almost December! The man would freeze to death.

Well. At least if the obnoxious beta _did_ freeze, he wouldn’t be right up Thomas’ tail anymore. He shoved past the beta and unlocked his office door, stepping inside and shutting it forcefully, rubbing at his temples as that smell dispersed. His office was on an internal hallway, meaning that his options for de-scenting the room were limited, and he didn’t want to have that beta’s smell in his mind any more often than it needed to be.

Not just because of how oppressively annoying it was, but because of how every few months he’d find it was suddenly not quite as repulsive as normal. Maybe even a little... _tantalizing,_ so faintly reminiscent of an omega in heat – not that Thomas was currently with an omega in the first place. He presumed that was simply about the time the beta was running out of that overwhelming peppermint oil; if nothing else, the beta would take a few days off every now and then (occasionally, albeit fairly rarely, coinciding with that secretary that was apparently off-limits to Thomas; he couldn’t help but wonder if the beta helped Lafayette through his heats every now and then).

He booted up his laptop, thankful for the SSD making it so that the computer was ready to go in seconds, rather than minutes. Once the screen flashed to life and he logged in, he pulled up his inbox to root through the emails he’d gotten overnight. This was part of the reason he came into work early; he was busy most of the day, and wanted to respond to the influx of emails from yesterday before the bulk of the day staff showed up. Idly, he chewed his cheek as he clicked through his inbox.

One of the departments had a relatively vital position open up and needed to get hiring and job postings sorted out. A new manager for a lower team was coming in, and Washington wanted to get some of the alphan team leaders to participate in a training, which he needed to organize. Term review surveys needed to be handed out; he personally loathed tallying up responses on paper, deciding he’d instead put together a digital form and send it out in a mass email. Sorting most of his emails out, he jotted most of his extra work for the day down on a notepad. Just as he was finishing up, one more popped up, and he tapped his pencil on the edge of his desk in annoyance as he waited for it to load, checking the time on his watch. A bit after eight AM. If he wanted to tap into the frankly disgusting, but free, coffee in the break room before he started work, he should probably look into it soon.

The email was from Mr. Washington. The alpha was intimidating, in charge of the entire company site. It wasn’t marked as priority mail, but he knew damn well not to keep the man waiting, and he skimmed over the contents.

It started off simply enough. Washington was informing him that Alexander had tentatively scheduled three days off next week – Thomas grumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes; the beta seemed always pick the worst dates for these impromptu vacations – and Washington was encouraging them to meet up and discuss payroll and benefits information before the week was up, just in case Alexander had to take off time earlier than expected (for reasons he naturally was not at liberty to disclose).

Groaning at the thought of having to interact with the man, he scribbled the payroll issue down at the bottom of his list. Part of his job description included sorting out these sorts of discrepancies and working things out with the beta, but he didn’t necessarily want have to deal with it today, and was going to use that buffer time.

Still, those last few sentences itched at the back of his mind. _In case he took time off earlier than expected._ Thomas had maintained a fine professional relationship with that secretary, Lafayette, and knew he wasn’t due for a heat for quite some time – that in itself wasn’t major knowledge to have, as he was the one who scheduled others to cover for the omega during his heats. But, that also meant that if there was some link between the two (they did seem to get along surprisingly well), such a thing wasn’t the cause of his soon-to-be absence. So...why exactly was Alexander in such a hurry to leave?

He snorted, standing up and heading out of his office for coffee. He _certainly_ wasn’t one to go sniffing for drama, but he had to admit...he was a little curious as to what the beta had to hide.

And if that “crush” of his refused to dissipate, then he’d just make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of studying or doing work I wrote an eight page document on the specifics of the biological differences between Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. I didn't include half of the headcanons I have.
> 
> Anyway, here we go! The omega verse fic I've been planning for a short while now which has finally begun. This won't be a huge or heavy fic; just some guys slowly falling in love over secrets and stereotypes.
> 
> To clarify: in this fic, alphas are stereotyped as being strong, ambitious, forward-thinkers with natural problem solving and leadership skills. They tend to have earthier, herbal scents. Betas are stereotyped as being clear-minded, intelligent, and resourceful and are able to provide a voice of reason as they are less effected by pheromones. Omegas are stereotyped as being emotional listeners that are incredibly observant of their surroundings. Every phenotype has their strengths and weaknesses, but that doesn't mean they don't have a toxic hierarchy in their society.


	2. Uncertain Emotions

Alexander pressed alt+tab, flipping between his excel spreadsheet and the online records. He wasn’t a damn data entry secretary, hating the fact he was stuck doing this at all – this was _not_ in his job description, and one of his other teams members should have been assigned it – and desperately wishing that he had a second monitor. The cherry on his shit sundae was the fact that the records were all scanned in, handwritten documents; he _had_ to do it all by hand, rather than just stick it in an automated program. Awesome. _Wow_.

He groaned, moving to run his hands through his hair and only pausing as they met tightly-drawn back locks. Right. He’d pulled it all into a high, tight ponytail. It was less common to see betas with long hair; usually, it was omegas that preferred such a style. But, well...he liked it long, and couldn’t bear to cut it short. So he kept it swept back and taut, if only to maintain the illusion of being a beta alongside the wistfulness of an omega.

A cheery “ _ding_ ” and he hissed under his breath, tabbing over to his email window about to wreak havoc on the life of whoever was messaging him for a likely dumb-as-fuck reason now, hands poised over the keyboard and shoulders hunched. He had nearly begun his scathing reply when he slowed down to check the sender and the actual contents of the message.

> **Lafayette:**
> 
> M. Washington reminds you not to have your window open today! The weather will be very low and he believes not that it is good for your health.

Guiltily, Alexander glanced over at his open window. He’d been lucky to have a side office all to himself, window cracked to try and sweep away the scents in the room. Currently, despite it being a solid 49° outside, the room was noticeably colder than his apartment and solidly in the range of miserable – especially considering he had forgotten to bring a jacket. Still, he raised his hands to his laptop and typed a response.

> **Hamilton:**
> 
> I should be fine. Although I’d be better if Washington didn’t have me doing an intern’s job. And tell him to stop having people write down the company’s vital financial information on photocopied sticky notes.

Alexander didn’t consider himself much of a sass to _most_ people. He was a good team player in the financial department, and he understood how much shit the poor humanities workers and omegan secretaries dealt with, even if they didn’t know _why._  Now, people he particularly detested were a different story, and so were his close friends – the few people he trusted with his “secrets”. Washington knew everything, and Lafayette spent his heats with Alexander when they aligned. He could afford to snark at them.

> **Lafayette:**
> 
> He says it is going to rain today and you are going to be wet from it. Also, you can activate the fan on your desk if the air moving is a problem. It is too late in the year to have your window open, because the weather is cold. And I am expecting to see you lunch today! You need to eat more.

The omega’s spotty English made Alexander chuckle under his breath, but considering if felt like he was only a few degrees away from seeing said breath form clouds in the air (and knowing that anyone who came into his office would internally want to strangle him), he relented.

> **Hamilton:**
> 
> Okay, okay. I brought some leftover pasta for lunch. See you then.

After waiting for a few seconds to see if the “typing” bubble would pop up from Lafayette’s end, and finding none, he closed the chat and stood up to shut his window. A weak breeze was forcing its way into his cramped office, cut short as he pushed the glass pane down and locked it with a _click._  The minty taste of peppermint swirled around him, faint, as far as he could tell – although it was just as likely that he had gone nose-blind from the overwhelming scent.

His gaze flicked out past the glass. The fall air gave everything a chilly look; he could believe it wouldn’t be “winter” for another month yet. November was already too cold for him. Idly, he rubbed his palms over his arms, shivering slightly. He wished he could get away with wearing those cute, fuzzy sweaters marketed for omegas. One of the overly-large, warm ones that would feel like wearing a blanket, an alpha snuggling into him…

The door opened behind him, and he jumped, mind still caught in those longing thoughts. To shamelessly flaunt who he _was_ – someone who was smart as a beta and bossy as an alpha, and yet still wanted love and adoration in the end. He smoothed out his waistcoat, turning to face his guest, automatically apologizing for his spaced-out attitude.

Those apologies died on his lips as he saw who it was. Thomas Jefferson, human resources manager. Instinctively, he shrunk down, before pushing himself up, raising his chin, and squaring his shoulders. “Mr. Jefferson, do you need something?” he snapped. One of the interns should have alerted him that the alpha needed to see him. But, as seemed stereotypical of his phenotype, he barged right in.

A pause, Jefferson staring him down with a look that was clearly asking if Alexander was really _that_ stupid. “Weren’t _you_ the one who wanted to talk to _me?_ ”

Alexander blinked, anger momentarily broken apart by confusion as he mentally flipped through the past few days to see what had prompted their interaction, finally groaning aloud. “Ah, right...I, uh, am gonna be off for a couple of days and probably won’t be able to answer emails much.” He would be off because of his heat. Usually, some strong scent suppressants were enough to allow him to work through most of his pre-heat, rushing home on the metro at the end of the day and allowing his instincts to take over once he was home. Still, his cycles were pretty regular, so he tried to settle things in the office long before when he knew he would need to run out.

“Why? Can’t put in the same hours as the rest of the staff?” the alpha asked, crossing his arms accusingly. Direct, forward, and snippy.

“Maybe because I worked straight through the holiday while _you_ were out. I sacrificed my time to make sure the college kids working for me got to go home with their families, so now it’s my turn to go home and relax for a while.”

“Yeah, _I_ was spending time with people who care about me. Maybe that says something about you,” Jefferson grumbled under his breath. Alexander blinked, disgusted the other man would even suggest that, before he crossed his arms and glared up at the alpha.

“If you weren’t so dumb, I’d take a lot more offense to that.” He deadpanned, flat gaze making the alpha twitch in discomfort, before he turned to his computer. “Anyway. Payroll stuff.”

His hands were clumsy as he tabbed over to the document in question. He had to remind himself that Jefferson didn’t _know_ anything about him, really – Alexander had begun his masquerade before the alpha ever joined the company, and besides, the omega rarely spoke about his life around his coworkers. Outside of his few friends, no one really knew where he came from; it was just to help him maintain a professional relationship, after all. But it was still possible for someone to say something harmful without realizing it.

He only worried what people might say if they knew everything.

* * *

 Thomas had noted the change in Alexander’s tone, the stoop of his shoulders and the grimace on his face. But as usual, the room smelled like nothing but that damn _peppermint_ that so clearly defined the beta.

He didn’t understand how Alexander was responding to his words. The beta’s response was biting and as hard-edged as ever, but that didn’t give away what he was looking to know. Sure, Hamilton was annoyed, but what of the subtext? Was he ashamed, or offended?

Without knowing anything certain, he simply bent to lean over the beta’s back and glanced over the document in question. “So what are we looking at?”

“Uh, well…” a pause, the beta seeming to collect his thoughts. He took a deep breath, pressing up against Thomas, before flinching and sitting down hard in his chair instead. The alpha fought away any blush or change in his scent when the beta arched into him, attempting to refocus himself. The beta cleared his throat before continuing. “With the Thanksgiving holiday just finishing up, and then getting closer to the Christmas season, we’re gonna have to get bonuses and any benefits changes sorted out. But then-” he clicked to a second spreadsheet. “We’ve also got the new hires coming in, so we’ll have to account for that. My team should be able to take care of all this stuff, even while I’m away next week, but I want to get all the updated hiring information from your department before I’m out, since chances are I won’t be at the computer much.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, looking over the screen. “Okay, I’ll try to get all that sorted out…” He stifled the added remark that if the beta was working through Thanksgiving, he would probably be in for most of December. “Is that all? Because you could’ve emailed me _that_ and saved us this whole conversation.”

“I was going to! I didn’t know that Mr. Washington talked to you about it.”

Thomas snorted. “Uh-huh. Well, he probably wouldn’t have if you had gone ahead and taken care of it.”

“Look, Washington knows we’re always arguing, and the man fancies himself a tactician. Honestly, knowing him, it may very well have been Laf’s idea, too…” The beta spun in his chair to look up at Thomas, wholly unamused. “Seems like even my friends are out to get me.”

“I didn’t know you guys were so close,” Thomas admitted, churning over the possibilities. Yeah, he’d assumed that Alexander would sometimes help the omega through his heats. But Hamilton was tiny in comparison to the standard beta, let alone an alpha, and so for the omega to choose Alexander over even that alpha who’d threatened to pound Thomas into the dirt...

Yeah, Thomas didn’t know where that damn crush of his was coming from. The beta was fairly attractive, as far as looks went, but no single thing that really served to catch Thomas’ eye.

Hamilton shrugged, one eyebrow raised. “I know it’s hard to assume I’ve _got_ friends in the first place, but I do. And unlike you, I’m not an overbearing alpha who tried to hit on the secretary just because you wanted to bend him over a table.”

The beta seemed to happily be waving away professionalism, and Thomas stooped down to glare at the tiny man. “Yeah, sure seems like the only people I end up seeking loving relationships with are the ones that don’t reciprocate. At least I either keep my interests to myself or back off once they say no.” Then, he pulled away, coughing into his sleeve. “You reek.” He chose not to mention how underneath that peppermint there was something sweeter; conversely, he stubbornly chose not to think about what that might mean.

Unimpressed, the beta grumbled, “Well, if nothing else, I can tell that _I’m_ not one of the guys you’re interested in.” Alexander was _wrong._ Wrong, wrong, wrong. Thomas wanted to know what was hiding under that mask of burning-cold mint. He wanted to know the real Alexander, not just the spiny beta he kept clashing heads with. The person who controlled the illusion of someone who had no right to be strong and yet wasn’t calculated but rather powerful in a way that made his head spin.

“Hilarious,” he replied, a hundred thoughts swirling in his mind but not a single one reaching his lips. “We done here?”

Hamilton turned around again, checking some notes he’d jotted down. “I think you get the gist of it. I don’t care what you do with hiring because it’s not my job, but give us some updated records on the interviewing process and any raises going on. Since, y’know, bonuses and performance surveys. We also want to get ahead on cleaning up some financial statements, so if you have some numbers from the other departments on hand go ahead and send them over. And...if you’re looking into any training things, make sure we can get the bill for them _now_ , instead of waiting.” The beta bit at his lip, deep in thought. “I’ll send you an email with anything else. And documents your guys might need. Just try not to do anything stupid without consulting us first, and consult us _on time_.”

Thomas bristled as Alexander ran his mouth, grumbling back, “Maybe if y’all weren’t so anal about your records we’d actually get some stuff done.”

“That’s literally my _job_!” Hamilton cried back, and in annoyance, Thomas drew up to his full height and crossed his arms.

“I’ll take that into _consideration_ ,” he answered, perhaps a little snarkier than intended. The beta wrinkled his nose, but Thomas didn’t miss the way he hunched his shoulders and fought to keep his head up and jaw set. Right. Through the oppressive peppermint, Thomas probably didn’t smell too happy. “Well. Goodbye then.”

“Yeah,” the beta quickly noted, clearing his throat. He seemed to automatically square his shoulders, pushing his glasses up over his nose. A stray strand of hair brushed over his eyes, and Thomas resisted the urge to fix it. And, receiving nothing more from the smaller man, he spun on his heel and left Hamilton alone in his office.

The scent of the hallway seemed blessedly clear compared to the beta’s office. There was the faint aroma of the cheap coffee in the break room, alongside a hint of a nicer blend – someone must have brought that from home. The scents of alphas and betas swirled around him, some old and dispersed, others newer, the taste of peppermint mixing in as always, and _omegan-_

Omega? He craned his neck to look around, searching for the owner of that scent, trying to pick out the personal tones that would identify them. His eyes flicked over his surroundings, trying to see who had just walked in, when they landed on the culprit.

“James!” he hummed lightly, walking over to his sleepy friend. The omega had clearly decided the weather was too cold for him (omegas did tend to catch chill easier, supposedly) and had attempted to combat this with an overly large coat. Thomas chuckled at the sight of his friend bundled up in something meant for someone much larger than the omega. “Did Dolley force you into that or did you steal it from her?” he chuckled aloud, making Madison jump at the sudden question.

“She wouldn’t let me leave the house without it,” he answered, blushing and pulling the collar up a little higher. Thomas wasn’t surprised by that; James’ alpha, Dolley, was always pulling stunts like that. The omega rubbed at his eyes, motioning for Thomas to follow him into his office for them to continue their chat. “Love her to pieces, but it’s not _that_ cold.”

Thomas snorted. “Clearly you’re not the only one who thinks that. Hamilton was just putting the window down when I walked in...he didn’t even have a jacket on. It’s amazing he’s even alive.”

“You’re awfully concerned,” the omega stated with a chuckle, booting up his computer. Thomas grumbled under his breath in embarrassment. James was one of the few omegas that worked with him; he’d known the guy since they were children. Not just friends, but practically family. “Did you tell him this?”

“Of course not!” How could he? The beta would rip his head off if he dared. Sure, he _wanted_ to get closer, but even he didn’t know how much of that was from genuine attraction and what was from a devious interest. “I don’t have some school child's crush. I just...would like to know him better, and see how things develop from there.” That much was true, right?

James shrugged, typing in his login information and then shrugging off his coat. “You’re still not doing anything about it, though.”

That was _also_ true. “And what would you suggest?” he growled under his breath, albeit with little venom behind his words. Most omegas would shrink down at the tone, but Madison’s scent didn’t change in the slightest. “I mean, what if he _already_ knows and he’s-”

Instead, the omega put his hands up. “He doesn’t know. Trust me, all the omegas here know each other, and Lafayette would have mentioned it by now.”

Even Madison knew Lafayette and Alexander were practically best buds. Okay. Thomas drew his fingers through his hair, slightly bewildered. “Okay. Look, I don't know what I’m going to do about this. Because I would _like_ to make a move, but I also...don’t. So. He’s going on vacation, like, next week. Give me some time to think things over, and I’ll either ask him after he’s back, or I’ll drop it. _Good enough for you?”_

James snorted, smiling. “I don’t involve myself in workplace romances, Thomas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer to get out than I was expecting, sorry! I haven't had time to write.
> 
> Thomas continues to be incapable with his feelings, and Alexander is stressed and conflicted.


	3. Alarming Interrogations

Several days later, his pre-heat started. It was the transition, his body readying itself for the expected strain of heat, the relentless flame sparking inside him and his instincts begging for him to return to primitive desires. As per usual, he worked through it, making sure to add a little extra peppermint oil and wear high-collared clothing. He couldn’t help but notice the way his alphan coworkers naturally lingered a little too long in his presence, spoke a little sweeter, and yet not one seemed to be able to figure why.

That faint scent of pre-heat changed around 1 in the afternoon, coupled with the twitching of his fingers and the uncomfortable itch in his chest. His heat hadn’t started, not quite yet, but that transitionary period was fading and he knew he couldn’t safely make it to the end of the day without begging an alphan coworker to bend him over his desk.

Yanking open the side drawer of his desk and digging under papers, he fiddled for extra-strength suppressants, several kept in a plastic bag hidden from anyone who might be snooping in his office. They weren’t something he could take every day; be bought them by prescription only and using them too often would do more harm than good.

Crushing them between his teeth and forcing himself not to hack at the bitter taste, he downed them with a swig of water. The foulness lingered, and he shuddered at the queasiness it produced. Hopefully, that’d be good to get him home. Most people were out for lunch at the moment anyway, or in their offices. No one would notice. One hand keeping him propped on his desk, he pulled up the chat window on his computer and sent a quick message over to Laf.

 

> **Hamilton:**
> 
> Started early. Gonna head home before it kicks up.

Then, a message to John. His friend was a beta who worked...well, in the basement. No cell reception down there, so Alexander couldn’t just shoot him a text.

 

> **Hamilton:**
> 
> Drive me home? Please? Don’t wanna risk the metro

Traffic sucked, but while the suppressants would keep his head on his shoulders and his scent down well enough, he didn’t want some creep on the metro trying to _proposition_ him. Especially if his heat fully started before he could get home -- horniness was a helluva drug.

 

> **Laurens:**
> 
> I make sure you settle in at home every heat, you don’t need to beg! If you haven’t already, msg Laf so Washington knows we’re leaving early. I’ll head out in a min, meet me in the parking deck by my assigned space

He had learned young what overzealous and overbearing alphas could do if they had poor intentions. But he had also learned his _personal_ needs, and knew them well. John was a godsend sometimes. He was an old friend of Alexander’s, among the few trusted with his secret in its entirety. A beta who would listen to his needs and happily rush to help him -- that “beta” part being important, because it meant Alexander wasn’t worried about being exploited. John was a friend, and while he couldn’t do much to help Alexander through his heats, he made sure Alex ate and was comfortable. And...if he was _too_ much of a wreck, would help him reach some much-needed release.

Rubbing his palms over his arms -- goosebumps had alighted over them, although he felt warm, not cold -- he threw his laptop into its bag and slipped out of his office. It was almost painful to walk, a combination of sitting down in his desk chair for hours on end and the growing fatigue in his muscles. He shouldn’t be walking right now, he should be lying in a nest waiting for his alpha. He wanted to get home, curl up in bed, and down enough drugs to keep him out of it until his heat waned.

His steps had nearly led him to the stairs door -- he didn’t want to be stuck in an enclosed elevator -- when he suddenly jerked to a stop as the door of the office closest to the stairs opened and the scent of _alpha_ reached his nostrils.

Alpha. A primitive part of his mind perked up at that, and he fought to keep himself in check. He couldn’t afford to embarass himself like this. A moment later, his conscious thoughts caught up to the rest of him, and he flinched back, grimacing all the while. _Thomas Jefferson_. The alpha must have been in James Madison’s office -- once one of Alexander’s old acquaintances, but never close, and they had eventually fallen out of touch over disagreements and arguments. Jefferson shut the door behind him, suddenly pausing, nostrils flaring, and turning to look at Alexander.

The omega shrank back, and the alpha tipped his head. “Where are you going?”

“I’m heading home early,” Alexander squeaked out, coughing to clear his throat and settle his turmoil of emotions. “Already told Laf, Washington is aware.” Couldn’t have Jefferson question him.

“You’re leaving,” Jefferson murmured, more as a thought to himself than a question to Alexander. There seemed to be some level of implication to that statement Alexander wasn’t privy to, and not wanting to be kept any longer than he had to be, he tried to sidestep the alpha. Thomas jumped, then put out a hand to stop Alexander, the omega clenching his firsts. “Hamilton, wait…”

“What?” he asked, expression dark and glaring. He had to get out of here. Pent up, he dragged one foot over the carpeted floor.

“I…” Jefferson looked at the ground, and then to the wall, not meeting the omega’s eyes. “Uh, isn’t it pretty cold outside…? You...don’t have a jacket.”

He couldn’t explain that the reason he didn’t bring one wasn’t because he had forgotten it -- although most days, that was truly the case. Rather, it was because of that encroaching heat, warmth seeping through him. “I almost never bring one.”

“Well, maybe you’ve lived your entire life in New York, and you’re used to it. But I think that’s crazy. You’re going to get sick.”

“Coldness doesn’t cause colds, dumbass,” the omega muttered under his breath, internally pleading that the alpha couldn’t smell any arousal or neediness in his scent.

“...Look, please don’t go out without a jacket on. It’s just not good for you.” The alpha thought for a moment, and then shrugged off the light coat he was wearing -- he must have been about to head out for lunch, if he had it on. “I know it’s a little big; you’re one of the smallest damn betas I’ve ever met. I’ve got another coat in my office, so it’s really no inconvenience to me…”

The omega narrowed his eyes, fingers toying with the strap of his satchel. His scent. Jefferson must be able to smell heat on his scent; that was why he was acting so nice. He clearly wasn’t putting two and two together, as faint as it was, and considering he thought Alexander was a beta and had never known his personal, natural omegan scent. But it was still firing those alphan instincts, making him want to do something, _anything_ to ease the steadily building flame in Alexander’s gut.

Fervently, he thanked Thomas to get the alpha off his tail, slipped on the jacket for good measure, and rushed out the stairs door. Behind him, he heard Jefferson comment, “I’ll pick it up later today!”

He choked out an okay, not thinking of the implications, and took the stairs two at a time down to the parking deck.

* * *

 

Thomas couldn’t say for certain why he had given the omega his jacket. If anything, it was nonsensical; complete idiocy was just as good a descriptor! He should have kept that _crush_ of his in line, but the fact that Hamilton was leaving earlier than expected...well, it threw him off. It meant that he only had a few days before he had to fulfill what he had told to Madison.

When the beta had walked by, reeking as always of peppermint...Thomas had felt something buzzing inside of him. He was about to head out for lunch, although those thoughts were forgotten when Hamilton nearly ran into him. Alexander seemed twitchy, on edge, and it left his instincts perked up and keenly attuned to the beta’s body language. The guy wasn’t an omega, he logically knew that much, but there was something so _alluring_ about him today that made Thomas want to-

“Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson?” a heavily accented voice tentatively hummed, the door to his office opening with a creak. He twitched, turning to see an omega. Not James, but Washington’s secretary. Lafayette.

He put his hands up in a defensive manner. “I swear to God whatever you think I did this time, I did not do.”

Lafayette chuckled. “Hercules isn’t going to come after you, do not worry.” The alpha in question was the head of security at their company, and was without a doubt physically terrifying. “Ah, but I wanted to speak with you, about Alexander.”

Thomas blinked, turning to look over the omega. “I thought you knew. He just left.” Wait. “Uh, I gave him my jacket since it’s cold out, if he complained that I was too much- that wasn’t my intention, I swear-”

Lafayette quickly shook his head, drawn back hair bobbing with his movements. “No, do not worry, I am sure he is very grateful! It is better that you work together, instead of apart.” He raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “What I wanted to say...well, you know well that all omegas in the office know each other, yes? Ah, I speaked...spoke...with Madison.” His eyes met Thomas’, and they were wide and warm, shining with concern. “And if you truly have an interest in a relationship with Alexander, than I believe it necessary to speak with you first of it.”

“An interrogation.” Thomas flatly stated.

“I want to be sure you and Alexander are alright for each other,” Lafayette defended, spreading his arms in a helpless gesture. The corner of Thomas’ mouth twitched in agitation, but he bowed his head. Lafayette wanted to be certain that Thomas wasn’t looking to hurt Alexander. Omegas were naturally protective of each other, like a pack mentality with their nestmates -- clearly, in Lafayette’s case, that sentiment must have extended to a betan friend.

“Alright,” Thomas conceded. “Did you want to take a seat, or…?”  
“You can join me and Hercules for lunch, at a small diner down the street,” the omega provided. “Presuming you do not have any other plans, of course. I would have asked John to join us, but he is off with Alexander at the moment.”

“No, no, I don’t have any other plans,” Thomas hurriedly answered, rising to his feet. “We can go. Right now.”

The omega smiled amicably, stretching out his hand. “Bien sûr, mon ami. On y va.”

* * *

 

Thomas settled into the booth across from Hercules and Lafayette, monumentally uncomfortable. Hercules was shooting him unpleasant looks, seemingly having already made up his mind that Thomas was no good for Alexander.

Madison had _betrayed_ him. What if he was going to keep his mouth shut? His omegan friend was forcing him to get a move on, and it was _terrifying_.

A waitress walked over to take their order, Thomas intent on buying something small so he could get out of here fast. She had long, dark hair that contrasted with light skin, a white apron over a blue dress. A pleasant omega in food service if he had ever seen one. He expected her to start with him or Hercules; it was customary for an alpha at the table to order first. Instead, however, the waitress laughed and address Lafayette by name.

“Laf, how’re you doing?” she inquired with a smile, leaning against the side of the booth behind Thomas. He was forced to crane his neck to look at her, and then turn again to see Lafayette.

“I am well,” the omega chirped.

“Where’s the rest of the gang?” she laughed. “Been almost a full two weeks since you guys have had a mass night out in this place, we were starting to miss you!”

Lafayette snorted, face reddening slightly. “I am sorry, Eliza! We were going to make it up to you today, but Alex...you know…”

“Ah,” she commented, and Thomas was left wholeheartedly confused. Alex was _what_? The omegan waitress, Eliza, clicked her pen and set it to her pad of paper. “Well, I hope to see you guys here soon. Now, what do you want for lunch?”

Lafayette ordered an american burger and Hercules a club sandwich. Thomas had no clue what to ask for, considering the other two hadn’t even glanced at their menus, and stuttered out a request for a chicken sandwich.

Once the omega turned and made off for the door, Thomas shot Lafayette a questioning glance. “You weren’t kidding when you said all omegas know each other.”

Lafayette laughed. “She is a friend. Had a relationship with Alexander once.” Oh. Okay then. He drummed his fingers on the table, waiting to see if either man sitting across from him was going to add something.

Hercules spoke up first, propping himself up on his elbow and leaning forward. “Tell me. Why do you want to get with Alexander? And-” his eyes darkened. “I suggest you answer truthfully the first time, because I’ll know when you lie.”

Thomas gulped, mulling over his words. Why _did_ he want to date Alexander? “I...I don’t really know.”

“That’s not an answer.”

He sighed, tugging on a lock of hair. When he let go, his curls bounced back into place. “Alex is...interesting. He’s a tiny beta that talks like he’s seven feet tall. He’s intelligent, incredibly so, but his scent…” he saw Hercules stiffen. “I can never tell how he’s feeling by his scent, only by how expressive his face is. He’s just...well, he’s cute, not gonna lie. But he’s also so certain and strong, seems so open to joking around, and yet it’s like he’s got a hundred stories to tell that he still has to read aloud. I want to hear them.”

Lafayette and Hercules exchanged a glance that made Thomas’ heart skip a beat. They were judging him, and it didn’t seem that his argument was what they wanted to hear.

“Let us ask of something else. Obviously, you two banter in the office. But, you lent to him your jacket today?” Lafayette laid the question out, and Hercules tipped his head, clearly only now hearing about this event.

“I don’t know how the guy’s still alive, he never takes care of himself!” Thomas protested, playing with the cutlery on the table. “I don’t understand how he’s not always freezing, he forgets a jacket half the time and always has the window of his office open. I’m from Virginia, I’m not built for this weather,” he grumbled. Virginia weather sucked as it was, getting too hot in the summer and too cold in the winter, with a fine dose of humidity, rain, and whatever else nature felt like throwing at them. But it was still nicer than the north, in his opinion.

“Trust me, Alexander _is_ always cold, it seems, he merely ignores it out of anxiety,” Lafayette said. “He is...he is not from around here, although he has worked to drop his accent.” Thomas waited for the omega to offer any form of explanation, but received none.

“So he’s an immigrant?”

“Is that a _problem_ for you? That some guy you didn’t even realize wasn’t born in America chose to move here?” Hercules jumped in, fiercely protective. Thomas shook his head, pausing to push his curls out of his eyes.

Lafayette seemed convinced by this, even if the other alpha had his doubts, and the omega asked the next question. “What is your viewpoint on omegan rights? On how you would treat a mate? Alexander is very vocal on these issues, and if you disagree with them...”

That was...an odd thing to ask. He assumed that it must be because of the number of omegan friends Alexander had. “I hang out with Madison and his alpha all the time, and he’s an omega. Clearly I don’t-”

“Jefferson, cut that bullcrap right out,” Hercules snapped, leaning forward. “You can’t say that you support a phenotype because _one_ is your friend. Or rather, let me guess, you’re friends with his _alpha_ and he’s a fun accessory.”

“Not at all!” he cried out. “He’s been my closest friend since I was a child, and I would _never_ treat him that way. Fuck, I’ve- I’m not confrontational, really, but I’ve threatened to pound sleazy alphas that have tried to pull him onto their lap during his pre-heat before. I don’t attend rallies or anything like that, and obviously I don’t have many omegas working for me, but I don’t look down on anyone because of who they are biologically.” He gave Lafayette a weak grin, feeling Hercules’ glare bore into him. “I swear I only flirted with you that one time because I thought you were hot beforehand. The fact you were working through your pre-heat was a coincidence.” An omega in pre-heat did, however, have that signature _alluring_ scent of heat already beginning to twist around them. It was faint, growing stronger as their body transitioned into heat until it suddenly kicked up like a wave, omega begging for their mate. But Lafayette wasn’t his, wasn’t even a friend really, and he could respect that. Especially because any interest was gone nowadays, his sights set on a certain little beta instead.

He could smell Hercules’ scent shift from hostility to...he wasn’t subdued, but seemed satisfied with Thomas’ answer. “Well, answer me one last thing before we eat,” he began, Thomas noticing Eliza coming out of the kitchen with a tray of food. “Alexander...there's a lot about him that you don’t know, and we aren’t at privilege to say. But promise us this. If he _does_ accept your advances, he trusts you, and you break his heart, ruin his career, hurt him…You move at his pace, don't even fucking think about pushing him for answers or to move along faster than he's comfortable with.” Hercules set his shoulders, baring his teeth. “I threatened to bite your head off if you looked at Lafayette the wrong way. So if you do _anything_ to Alex…” he cracked his knuckles, eyes burning.

The implication was clear.

Lafayette chuckled under his breath. “For a man who quilts in his spare time, you can be very aggressive, Hercules.”

Hercules shrugged, scent lightening as he suppressed a bark of laughter. “Oh, and Thomas? Alexander loves seafood. But don’t try to short him with some gross sidelines place; he’ll shank you. There are plenty of nice restaurants around here for that…”

Eliza set down his chicken sandwich, fries covering most of the plate. Thomas couldn’t contain his smile. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is...gonna be smutty, haha.
> 
> Anyway! Alexander manages to get home, and Thomas is being forced to finally do something about his crush. At least he's got the approval of Alex's friends, right? They'd pound him into the dust otherwise.
> 
> I had to physically restrain myself from giving Eliza a southern bell way of talking. She doesn't, and it has no relation to anything going on, I just wanted to share how many times I had to correct her speaking like a southerner. As for Thomas, the more he says "honey" the more annoyed he's getting that Alex is hurting himself.


	4. Intimate Accommodations

John unlocked the door to Alexander’s apartment -- his hands were shaking too much to fit the key in the lock on his own. Once the door was open, he stumbled inside, the beta following behind and locking it behind them.

There was a heat between his legs, coupled with a warm dampness that hadn’t quite yet soaked through his jeans but was _very_ hard to ignore. He knew for a fact that even with the suppressants and peppermint oil, the scent of precum and slick and heat were twisting around him, legs weak and wobbly. John pulled his satchel out of his arms, snapping his fingers to keep the omega’s attention straight and focused. “Lex, whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?”

“Do you really need me to answer that?” Alexander deadpanned -- or at least, tried to, a look somewhat ruined by his flushed face. He was thinking about the fact that John, while not an alpha, had a dick. And that he, an omega, was in some desperate need of relief. The beta shook his head, steadying him with one arm and leading him back into the bedroom.

“Come on, let’s get you settled in. At least since you started early, it’ll end early too, right?”

“Ideally,” he muttered, running his fingers through his hair before taking a few steps towards the bathroom. This wasn’t the first time he had spent a heat in his apartment with John staying over, and considering his romantic prospects looked bleak, it likely wouldn’t be the last. The one advantage to all that was while John had no instincts to go off of, he had experience; in the bedroom behind him, the beta was already stripping down the covers of his bed in preparation for his heat.

A buzzing in his pocket nearly made him leap into the air. Fumbling with shaky fingers, he whipped out his phone, unlocking it and reading the message. A text from work. Something about dropping by his house to get something. A shiver fluttered through him, and he tapped a non-committal response -- a “yeah, whenever.”

In the bathroom, he left the door cracked, tossing his glasses to the sink and ripping his hair tie out. The jacket he had borrowed fell from his shoulders to the floor, momentarily forgotten. The pressure of his pulled-taut hair relaxed, fluffy locks settling around his shoulders, and he was once again reminded of the thought of himself appearing like an omega _should_. Wearing sweaters far too big for himself -- likely belonging to an alpha, smelling of warmth and love, the collar wide enough that his alpha would be hard pressed _not_ to tug it further off his shoulders and nip at his exposed neck-

He shuddered, palming at the front of his pants, before forcing himself to strip. It was what his body wanted, certainly, and yet some deep recluse of his mind was more appalled at the fact the action was necessary than anything else. Why had he _still_ been wearing those clothes? He was in heat. Omegas going into heat didn’t need that. They should be presented and waiting for their alpha to realize their _need_ and come rushing to their aide.

Once his jeans and dress shirt dropped to the floor, he was clad in nothing but his boxers, almost embarrassingly wet. This was how he always seemed to accidentally ruin sheets. The scent glands on his neck had flushed slightly redder than normal, and he registered the sensation of discomfort. Needy omega. So unfulfilled.

Not particularly dignified, but a twisting in his gut left a shudder travelling up his spine and he shoved his hand down his boxers long enough to try to push back that tide of his heat. Deciding that wasn’t enough, he threw his underclothes to the floor, and couldn’t quite find it within himself to care about the implications. Instead, he was fully nude, a position that would most _certainly_ provide an alpha with a much better view. And, just as importantly, he was able to fall against the bathroom wall and take himself in hand, pumping his dick and suppressing a weak moan.

It didn't work. Instead, he found himself sliding down to the floor, tile cool against his bare skin as he worked his cock, impatiently teasing the underside of the head with his thumb. His discarded clothes were strewn around him on the floor, but he couldn’t bother caring. He was sensitive, unbearably so, aching and burning, and it only took a few strokes before he was whining to come -- but was completely and utterly unable to, blocked by the simple fact that an omega in heat couldn’t come without their alpha present. He was a _good_ omega, waiting for his alpha, but Alpha wasn’t there...

And so, his ministrations did nothing to ease the buzzing in his gut, only eliciting a quiet sob from his chest as he stroked his dick, hissing at the oversensitivity and crying as there was _nothing_ to soothe him. He needed _someone_ , _anyone_ , and his legs shuddered as he pushed himself further. Instinctively, he spread them wider, bucking into the contact. The scent of slick grew around him as he slid one hand to press against his hole, moving slow but wanting only to be split apart. Then, he noticed that scent mixing with something...heavier. Deep, earthy plants and tinges of herbs and spices. Warm, comforting, strong. An alpha’s sent. _Alpha._

His heat-addled mind couldn’t identify who it belonged to, but it seemed to fuel his actions, fingers dipping in past the tight ring of slick muscle to force himself open. A chitter forced its way out of his throat, substituting his whine for relief with a pleasured shiver. He recognized the scent, but couldn’t quite pick it up or put together where it came from, only managing to conjure the faint image of an alpha, one he knew well. And then, he pressed against that perfect, electric spot and was pumping and bucking his hips into the stimulation -- down on his fingers, making his legs shudder, and then up into his hand, sending sparks through his stomach -- until he let out a shuddering cry and finished into his palm. The sight was miserable, chest heaving and hand slack again his stomach. And yet, he found himself collapsing back against the wall, face red.

If nothing else, that had helped to steady his thoughts. Not much, but he was at least able to sit up after a few moments, momentarily focusing on more than just himself. The door opened, John hesitantly poking his head in, and Alexander pulled his knees up in embarrassment. Nothing Jack hadn’t seen before, and he wouldn’t normally feel so shy during his heat, but the white streaks coating his skin served as a pointed reminder of what he had just done. _Although surely Alpha would want to see that..._

The beta counted out some pills in his palm. “A’ight, got your normal suppressants from the kitchen. So you can take these in...like, an hour? Those are the standard stuff. Also there to keep you from getting knocked up, but I don’t think that’s an issue.” He threw in a wink, eyes drifting a bit low on Alexander’s curled form, and the omega slowly pushed himself to his feet. “And then these other ones...you can actually go ahead and choke down these guys, this is just to keep your wits ‘bout ya. At least however much you can while horny as fuck.” With his free hand, he helped Alexander get to his feet, the omega painfully aware of his own nudity.

John handed him his medicine, and Alexander swallowed the pills dry, one arm half covering himself. “T-thanks...” He shouldn’t be covering himself; he shouldn’t hide the parts Alpha would want to see...

There was the _click_ as John set the rest of his meds down on the sink counter in a little, empty cup. And then, firm hands gripped his wrists and he was shoved into the wall, the beta’s soft breathing warm against his neck. His hands were pinned apart against the wall, any attempt at modesty dispelled as he was put on full display. “Why so shy, Lex~? Ain’t the whole point of being friends with benefits that I take care of you during heats, and we _both_ have a good time in return?” he purred, nipping at the skin around the omega’s scent glands. His instincts were buzzing, enjoying everything about the moment.

A rush of warmth down his spine making his legs shudder, he rutted up into the other. “ _Fuck, please-_ ”

John nuzzled into the crook of his neck, chuckling. “I think the real question is how you managed to jerk yourself off without tearing open a pheromone strip. I thought omegas couldn’t do that.” Alexander had a box of them in the cabinet under the sink. They were part of that bundled “omegas in sexual relationships with non-alphas” package, made to trick their biology into thinking an alpha was there with them. Hence why he had been eyeing -- and then embarrassedly backing away from the purchase of -- a certain kind of dildo with a knot. But, just like his actual experience with an alpha’s knot in bed, he had chickened out and dropped _that_ train of thought. Shaking his head, he leaned forward to plant a kiss to John’s forehead, suddenly catching that thick scent of _alpha_ again and swallowing hard. What was…?

John seized the opportunity to pull him into an open-mouthed kiss, working his tongue into the omega’s mouth and pressing his knee up against Alexander’s dick. Then, one finger trailed down past his spine to press into the cleft of his ass, John pulling away with a teasing expression. “My, you’re wet…”

“Because I’m going into heat, you fucking idiot-” he snapped, yelping when John manhandled him out into the hallway. The beta wasn’t quite strong enough to scoop him up, but did manage to toss him onto the bed, sheets billowing around them as John dropped his pants. The nest Laurens had put together wasn’t _perfect_ , but it was passable. Most omegas sought out nesting behavior as a way to relax, especially important during the sleepy periods in heat when the omega was knotted and the alpha was looking to cuddle and protect. Barring that, it was still comforting and _instinctual_. And, if nothing else, John had at least had the forethought to throw an old towel down on the base. Better to stain that than the sheets. “Oi, you didn’t get a pheromone st-”

“I hope that’s not a problem,” John flatly hummed, pushing the omega’s knees up and apart. Alexander whined in the back of his throat as he was spread waiting, cock hard again and arching up against his stomach. _Alpha would want to see all this. He wanted to be a pretty show for Alpha. Good, sweet omega._

“T-that is a problem, I can’t fucking c-” _Good omega who was also very interested in being bent over a table right about now._

“Too bad.” Propping himself on his elbows, John dug his fingers into the omega’s thigh and tilted his hips up. Then, without warning, the beta leaned closer and licked down Alexander’s shaft, receiving a gasp as he bucked up into those soft lips. Spurred on by his reaction, Laurens moved his hand to Alexander’s hips, keeping him pinned down in place as he flicked his tongue over his slit, pressing a light kiss to the tip before relaxing his jaw and slowly beginning to take the omegas’ dick into his mouth.

Alexander shuddered, squirming but finding himself frustratingly unable to move. John laughed around him, the vibrations making his head fall back against the blankets and a moan escape his chest. Taking him down his throat didn’t seem to be much of a problem for the beta -- Alex _was_ only an omega, after all -- but he was still going at a maddeningly slow pace. “J- _john_ , I’m going to kick you out if you don’t get a _move_ on-” He finally shook off of John’s grip and bucked up into his mouth, whining.

His instincts were burning in frustration as John pulled off, but whatever logical edges of his mind remained were pleading that the beta would do something helpful. The bed creaked as the beta stood, slipping into the bathroom, and he shifted in the nest, legs still spread and head thrown back. A submissive display, but he was not in any way looking to lay back -- he knew what he was looking for and was going to snap at someone if he didn’t get it. The bathroom door shut again, John walking back into the room with a pheromone strip. He bit into the plastic packaging, ripping it open and pulling the two small, band aid-like strips out. Alexander shot his best glare at the beta, tipping his neck to the side. “Took you long enough.”

“You’ll regret complaining when I throw these strips away and start pounding you.”

The omega narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t.” _Alpha wouldn’t need the strips. Alpha wouldn’t tease him or his dick. Alpha would kiss him and fuck him and knot him and hold him close as he fell asleep._

“Wanna try me?” the beta replied, teasingly, but thankfully chose not to make good on his threat. Instead, he pressed each strip to Alexander’s scent glands.

Alexander wrinkled his nose at the chemically scent, even as he melted back into the blankets. _There_ was the submissive omega. Still, he coughed, not enjoying the artificialness of the strips. It was a way of life, and not one he was usually concerned about, but after falling to the floor in the bathroom to the naturally (albeit faint) scent of an alpha…

John settled between his legs, bending to press a kiss to Alexander’s chest before running the pad of his finger around the rim of his hole. And, the heat consuming his mind, he shuddered and tried to bear down on that sensation. “J-” He yelped as the beta thrusted into him, seating himself as the omega gasped. “John!”

He clenched around the feeling, sucking in breaths. The beta leaned down to kiss him sweetly, brushing his hair back with his thumb. “Feel okay?”

At the very least, he had already stretched himself open earlier, and was _very_ willing at the moment. Still, all his heat-addled mind could not be happier. “God, _yes_ …” _Beautiful omega, adored omega, wanted omega._

“Good.” The beta tilted his head to plant a gentle kiss to Alexander’s neck, and the omega had nearly gathered his wits about himself when John began to thrust.

_Yes! Feeling his hand and then John’s tongue around his dick was perfect in itself, but dammit,_ this _is what he needed-_

The gentle press of those lips turned into a bite, not quite sharp enough to break skin, and John lifted one of the omega’s legs up to his shoulder. _This_ was what he _needed_. Sure, an omega could practice some...self-care techniques, as evidenced by his little excursion earlier. They could double or triple up on the higher grade suppressants, effectively knocking themselves out for their heat. Or, they could take the raunchier route and go extort an alpha. After all, who wouldn’t want some damn good sex and then a day or two of being pampered and taken care of? But being an omega was still something he actively worked to hide, something he was ashamed of -- even as his own cum from earlier, streaked across his stomach, was slowly drying on his skin. And so he only had those few people trusted with his secrets, and even fewer spent his heats beside him.

“Alex...I-I’m surprised considering you’re in heat, you’re so tight and sweet,” John gasped out, gripping the omega’s shoulders as he continued to thrust, never quite hitting that one spot Alexander wanted. He was hard and leaking, pent up and finally trying to take the release he was looking for. “Clenching and fluttering around me, h-ahh…” _Perfect omega, doing everything right. Felt so nice, finally getting what he had to have._

“Yes, I wanna be good-” he choked out, chittering with pleasure. John shushed him -- _loud, noisy omega --_ lifting his other leg up and adjusting the angle just a bit -- Alexander sobbed, seeing stars. John had to go faster, harder, do something! He panted, pleading between sharp breaths. John pulled him closer, snapping his hips up into the omega, even as Alex cried out at the overstimulation. _He was a good omega, why was John still doing this, why wasn’t he being filled with a knot!?_ Thank _god_ , his movements began to stutter and then he shuddered and buried his head into Alexander’s neck as John came. The omega squirmed in the other’s arms, some part of himself unfinished, and cried out a plea. “Jack…”

Thankfully, the beta seemed to pick up on his shaking whines and started to pull out before ramming his _fingers_ into Alexander, curling them hard to hit the sensitive nerves near the rim that should be sparked when he was filled with a knot. And those fingers weren’t what he was looking for, but in the heat of the moment, it was enough -- that, and the pheromone strips -- left him gasping and collapsing against the walls of his nest as he came over his chest. _Filled omega_. It was _so much more_ than his hasty masturbation in the bathroom, the almost-feeling of finally getting a knot, and he lolled his head against the blankets. The sleepy aftermath was creeping up on him, and he reached out to John. “Cuddle?”

The beta reached forward to peck at his cheek. “Just a sec.” Alexander grumbled, weakly reaching out to pull the blankets over him, receiving a swat to his wrists. “Wait until I can clean you up, okay?”

“M’kay…” he groaned, rolling over to his side. Faintly, beyond his range of focus, he noticed someone knocking on a door. Couldn’t see why anyone was bothering to stop by. He stretched, snuggling into the blankets.

_Good omega_.

* * *

Thomas checked the address he’d gotten from the employee records against the number of the door. Alex rented a little apartment farther away from work than Thomas had expected, although he supposed it was a bit cheaper here, or something along those lines.

Considering Alex had left early, it was pretty safe for him to assume that the guy was looking to start his vacation (or whatever he was up to) early. Still, he did want an excuse to talk with the man, even if he was probably going to shy away from asking him out anytime soon. Besides, he needed to get his jacket back. So, he’d decided to clock out after lunch and text the work number Alexander had given him. Pretty simple question, just an “I’m gonna stop by and grab my jacket if that’s okay? I know your address (not trying to be creepy with that) and can come over in a bit, if that time works for you. If not, I’m fine with holdin’ out til you’re back. Have a nice vacation.” Nicer than their _usual_ conversations.

He had assumed Hamilton would respond back with his typical snarky response, but to his surprise, he only got a “yeah, whenever” in return. Well. Not the best sign, since he he didn’t really acknowledge anything Thomas had said, but it was still something. And that was all fine, too! He’d swing by to grab the jacket, in and out, real quick.

Hence why he knocked at Alexander’s door, waited a few awkward moments, and then raised his hand to knock again before it abruptly swung open to reveal a beta with hastily thrown on pants who was...very much _not_ Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever as I had a number of tests/projects due and then got sick over Thanksgiving. Not too much fun, but I'm glad to have it done.
> 
> In which we get some more notes on omegan biology in-universe. There's nothing inherently wrong with betas and omegas being together; it's only when the omega's in heat that they have to get a little creative. In this case, John and Alex are purely friends with benefits and aren't a couple, with Lafayette occasionally joining them for sex. As a random note, even if the omega isn't knotted, if they're stimulated in a similar manner to a knot (like what John does), even if it's only for a moment, they'll still fall into that sleepy period. It won't last as long as with a knot, and the omega can't do it to themselves.


	5. Embarrassing Afflictions

“Who are you?” the freckled beta questioned. Thomas wrinkled his nose, taking in the scents of the apartment. There was the calming fragrance of sweet candles, ones he noted were in mainly...Christmas-themed scents. Really!? It was only a few days after Thanksgiving! Then, there was the chillier, but familiar scent of peppermint lingering around them. This _was_ Alex’s apartment, there was no doubt about that.

But more than anything else, there was an underlying tone of _omega_. Everything held that sweet hue of gentleness but -- much more appealing to his instincts -- _need_. He recognized the scent, but couldn’t quite place a face to the name. Nevertheless, it made him shudder, wanting to rut his palm against his crotch. _Heat_. An omega in heat.

Sucking in a breath, he forced himself to shake his head and hold onto his wits. Yes, he was an alpha, but that didn’t mean he had to just fall apart at the first sense of heat. Especially considering he was very interested in a certain beta, and therefore was not about to allow himself to be swayed by someone else. “Uh- um, I’m Thomas. Jefferson. Thomas Jefferson. I’m one of Alex’s...friends from work.”

The beta narrowed his eyes, chewing at his lip in thought. “Yeah, buddy, in that case I work at the same place as you and I swear Lex hasn’t too mentioned much ‘bout you that really makes me think you’re much of a pal...”

_Never mentioned you_. Those words, the mixing smells of the beta’s annoyance and the heat...it made his heart drop. He hadn't received any indication of it from Alexander’s friends, but was Alex...did the guy have a boyfriend? Or some sort of mate that everyone else had _neglected_ to mention? Sucking in a breath, he managed to reply, “I texted him, like, an hour ago or something and he said I could come over. I’ll show you the texts if you want. Just wanted to pick up the jacket I lent him.”

The beta’s nostrils flared. “I thought I smelled an alpha’s scent on him…”  
Thomas drummed the fingers of one of his hands on the back of the other. “Sorry if I’m, uh, intruding here...what exactly is y’alls...relationship...? I feel kinda bad bargin’ in if you two’ve got a little thing y’all’re takin’ care of...” _An omega in heat_ , he implied.

“Huh? O-oh.” The beta shook his head. “We’re just nestmates, kinda. Friends-with-benefits, really. Platonic best friends, in it for the sex. Name’s John, by the way. I guess if he trusted you to come over _now_ , of all times...then you all really are close. I mean, he’s complained about you some, but I didn’t know...uh, anyway...come on in? He’s asleep right now, I think, so sit down for a minute and I’ll get you your jacket and then you can hit the road or whatever.”

Interesting. Thomas blushed at the thought of exactly the sorts of sex John was teasing, but knitted his fingers behind his back, nodded, and walked in. The beta motioned for him to drop down on the couch, and Thomas choked out a quiet, “Sorry again if I’m interrupting something, I didn’t realize…”

John put up a hand to stop him. “Hey, if Lex trusts you to come over _now_ , then you don’t gotta worry about it. I mean, listen, I’m just here ‘cause he’s... _you know_ , and I mean, you’re an alpha, so…” Thomas most certainly did _not_ know, but shrugged things off to simply presume John meant their mystery omega. The beta patted his shoulder as Thomas adjusted his position slightly, and a moment later, the freckled man disappeared into what he presumed to be Alexander’s bedroom.

As silence settled around him, just on the wrong side of oppressive to be uncomfortable in an acquaintance's home, he straightened his shoulders and attempted to ignore the sweet scents of _heat_ drifting around him. They weren’t too strong, from an omega who had passed through the room and collapsed into bed, but he still found himself clenching his leg muscles and biting his lip, willing the inevitable boner away. He didn’t know the omega, and certainly wasn’t going to bend them over the bed and take them. But he had to admit those scents were making his inner alpha rather interested, and more embarrassedly, he shifted in his seat, _incredibly_ uncomfortable. Thomas’ flustered thoughts were only going to make all four(?) of them in the apartment more uncomfortable, especially as he had a strange, creeping sensation of recognition. He knew that omega, but it wasn’t Laf, wasn’t Jemmy.

Squashing wild thoughts, he slowly reached out to pick up a picture frame sitting on the coffee table. It was a dark wood, although unpolished or excessively decorated. The glass cover reflected the overhead light and he turned his hand to better examine the figures standing in the photo.

Three boys were standing with a bright blue backdrop behind them. The one on the furthest left looked the oldest, standing a little taller than the others with a weariness to his face and hands. He was an adult, but just barely, and was already facing the responsibility and loneliness that came with it.

In the center was Alex, clearly the youngest in the photo, except here, the beta looked...different. He wasn’t wearing the usual sharp office clothing Thomas had always known him for wearing, and didn’t appear to have that chiliness that sat over his shoulders each day. Instead, he was in a loose t-shirt, shorts low on the hips, exposing a strip of skin. His hair was down and lose, but clipped back, lifted from around his neck by a soft breeze that had been frozen in time with the snap of a camera shutter. And yet, in his eyes were a rush of defiance. He was _daring_ the viewer to contest the future he was determined to grasp in his hands.

To the right was a third male that could have been Alexander’s twin. There were differences, of course, but he had the same distinctive curve of the face and slope of the shoulders that Alex walked with. He was bright-eyed, mind lighter than either of the others in the photo, with a look that said he had had a life planned for years and was going to make good due on it. He looked happy, settled.

Thomas’s lips twitched into a sad sort of smile. It looked like a family photograph. An older brother and a twin? A cousin and a brother? It was hard to tell their relation. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what sort of family Alexander had. They looked happy, and he assumed the photographer standing off-frame was one of their parents. The blue backdrop, on closer inspection, was the glittering light of the sea and a cloudless sky. A gorgeous Caribbean voyage, no doubt. A vacation and a time to shed themselves of life’s troubles, if they had any.

Well, admittedly the poor could travel. It might be harder in many aspects, but a single photo could not tell a life’s story, and there could very well be a reason as to why they stood as they did where they were.

Although who was he to talk? He had it all.

A little embarrassed, he shuddered, reaching up to pull his hood over his head. It pushed down his fluffy locks of hair against his cheek, and he set the frame back down on the table. A door opened somewhere behind him, and he turned, expecting to see John walking back out with his jacket. In reality, he was absolutely unprepared for the sight before him: of Alexander, his coworker and the beta he had a _wild_ crush on, stumbling out wrapped in nothing but a light bedsheet.

_Ho-ly shit._

Alexander didn’t seem to notice him as he walked out, just calling over his shoulder into the bedroom in a groggy voice, “Thanks for _not_ helping, Jack.” His words were slurred, and his footsteps were unsure, one hand barely able to cling to the fabric of the sheet. He didn’t seem drunk, rather...sleepy. “Just wait,” he mocked. “I’ll clean you up, I’ll get you some water and your meds, sweetie. Jesus Jack...seriously.” Thomas’ nose twitched at the scent of _omega_ filling the room and making him shudder, Alexander falling against the countertop and batting around for medicine.

_Omega, omega-_

The beta turned around, and he seemed to leap a good foot in the air, bedsheet pillowing around his knees before letting out a gasping laugh. Thomas blinked, not understanding the joke, and then Alex tilted his neck to the side and declared with a sleepy glaze to his gaze, “Good to see ya~”

And then, Alexander slipped around the couch and fell into his lap and Thomas was about to scream. This almost felt like some sort of porno, the man he was so interested in naked, needy, and falling right against him.

Alexander, covered with nothing but a thin white sheet he had draped over the two of them. Alexander, who had slotted his thighs perfectly around his hips. And Alexander, who chuckled and whispered into his ear, “‘M real glad you came...Jack already fucked me, a’ready made me come on his fingers like a knot, b-but you know he can barely keep up alone, when I’m in heat…” Then, he rutted his hips flush against Thomas’, and the alpha only let out a strangled noise in reply.

Alexander was an _omega._ That was the scent that filled his nose, that sweetened honey-syrup of ripe fruit and smoothies and summer days at the fruit market. Of pineapples and all sorts of tropical scents mingling together to create a loving, thick mask that made him let out a soft moan. There was an omega in heat right there, right on his _lap_. And such a good omega they were, already stripped down and happy to present themselves for him, jumping to be there with him, looking for kisses and knots. He huffed out a thick breath, a million thoughts running through his mind. The beta was an omega, and he was in heat. He was looking for Thomas to fuck him. The omega left early every few months because of his heat cycle, which is why he had rushed out. It was the second half of the sentence all of his friends dared not to utter, and yet everyone but him seemed to know about.

Alexander laughed, running his hands along the edge of Thomas’ pants, only blocked from dipping further by the fact the alpha wore a belt. “John already gave me the pheromone strips, at least…” And true to his word, there were twin small, white strips pressed over flushed-red scent glands. “So I can only smell alpha...alpha on my lips, in my nose, in my mouth. But it’s all chemicals, all bad. All I can smell is that damn fake pheromone scent these all come with. But y’know what I did?” And then he giggled, face red as he took Thomas’ hand and guided it down low to his dick, fucking into the alpha’s lose palm while planting little kisses over his cheeks. Thomas _knew_ he was hard, was about to pass out from embarrassment, but couldn’t seem to stop the scene. Because if the man he wanted to date was in heat and was happy to crawl onto his lap as it was? That was fine by him; Alex was clearly a little out of it, but he was still solid enough to make his own decisions, and Thomas wasn’t about to push him away. “Should be sleepin’, right now...already feels like I got my knot, can hardly stay awake. ‘M just a needy omega...maybe I wanna little more from you. But earlier...I was a bad omega, fingered myself on the bathroom floor, tried to hide my pretty dick from alpha, and there was an alpha’s scent. Alpha’s scent with my clothes, and it was thick enough that I was able to come all over my stomach just from that.”

Thomas was officially about to die. Not because he didn’t want this -- _God yes, he wanted this, wanted to flip that_ omega _over and pound into him until he was sobbing, holding him close and peppering sweet marks all over that body until the knot deflated and they started again --_ but because he knew exactly what Alex was referring to. _His jacket_. Alexander had collapsed to the ground and pushed himself over the edge to Thomas’ scent, and probably didn’t even realize it, because it was just another alpha’s scent in the heat of the moment to an unclaimed omega.

Then, Alexander tilted his head up and leaned in for a kiss, and Thomas decidedly responded.

* * *

 

Of all the people he could have seen in his apartment as he walked out from his bedroom, Lafayette was the one he was happiest to see. The omega was his nestmate of sorts, although purely in a sexual sense, there for heats and comfort. It was the same way with John, really; the three of them weren’t partners, but had had some _fantastic_ sex together, obligations aside. Just three bros, no distaste or distrust, all sweet and kind...outside of when John got distracted like now. Either way, that was fine by him, because this new position was _quite_ agreeable, pressed against the other omega’s strong form, all dark skin and soft lips and fluffy locks, although he could only catch a glance of the other’s face.

Alexander let out a shuddery breath as he was shoved down, Lafayette pinning his arms to his sides, lightly brushing their lips together. The scent of alpha, of love and interest and arousal and heat all blended into one warm mix. His eyelids were heavy, and he found himself content to lean back, accepting the other’s ministrations. That chemical scent from the strips on his neck was still there, as unlikeable as ever, but then he found himself tilting his head to the side in a submissive display and letting out a high-pitched keen. His lover responded, nuzzling against his neck to rip the strips away with his teeth and throw them aside. Normally, Alexander would protest to that, but the scent of an alpha he couldn’t quite place in his heat-ridden mind left him swirling in bliss, sheet thrown aside, legs parted. He _wanted_ this, so, so bad.

Kisses to his neck, working a hickey onto his collarbone. He was writhing under the touches, begging for more. Where was John when he needed the guy?

He propped himself up with one elbow on the shoulder of the couch, burying his nose into the other’s neck, mouthing at Laf’s scent gland-

_Alpha_. Alpha, coating his taste buds, even as he was grinding their hips together, cock hard and leaking-

He shoved the other off, scooting back, still bare and exposed, flushed and panting. His mind didn’t seem to want to catch up, but everything seemed to click in one horrifying moment. That drowsiness, dampened horniness even as he still lusted for more, lost and floating in a sea of heat and an alpha’s scent, all dripped away in one moment as he blinked with sudden lucidity. And there, in front of him, was _Thomas Jefferson._

“Gah!” he cried out, muscles seizing up as tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. “I- I thought you were Laf, Thomas, I-” his face was burning, horror and shame and fear covering him, and he scrabbled for the sheet to cover himself up. Thomas. Thomas Jefferson. The man had been waiting for months to find an in, a way to screw over the _beta_ Alexander, he must have been delighting at all the ways he would use this newfound little secret to ruin _omega_ Alexander’s life-

Of course, _that_ was when John chose to finally return to the room, uttering a quiet, “Man, Lex, what’s goin’ on here?” His eyes focused a moment later on Alex’s expression, paralyzed with horror, and his brow knitted together before he turned a dark gaze onto Jefferson. “Hey, pal, what the _fuck_ did you just do here?”

Alexander buried his head in his hands, mind reeling even as far away, he heard Thomas saying “Alexander jumped into my lap, I let him go as soon as he started pushing me back but-” Why was the alpha even here? The phone. _His phone._ The text message he had offhandedly responded to. The alpha reached out to touch his leg. “Listen, I-I’m not going to say anything about you being-”

“Just get out of my house!” he screamed in response, clambering back and tripping over his own feet. His heart was thudding and stuttering as he locked the bedroom door after him, collapsing into his nest with a sob working its way up into his throat. A door slammed; Jack had kicked Alpha out. But when the beta returned to try and comfort him, he couldn’t bring himself to rise from his bed, the sheets wet from tears.

Eventually, the door shut again. Jack had left after apologies and sweet words that had fallen upon deaf ears. He fell into the sleep his body was begging himself for.

Whatever bliss and sloppy rest the pseudo-knot had provided melted away soon after, and humiliated and disgusted with himself, he gradually pulled himself into the waking world with a hand on his dick. Breaking through the veil of shame was horniness, and he brushed his fingers over his balls and then lower, crooking the first joint of a finger inside of himself before working more inside.

Unable to reach his climax without getting another strip, he was left unsatisfied, leaking into the towels in his nest. His ass was sore, needing something more, and his dick was pent up and hard. He wanted an alpha to flip him over and eat him out, clear away John’s come, then replace Alpha’s tongue with a thick cock and a knot-

Arched forward, he collapsed into rest again, unable to do a thing to relieve himself.

* * *

 

His phone buzzed from the nightstand. John must have set it there when he grabbed Jefferson’s jacket from the bathroom and found it sitting on the counter.

Drowsy, he slapped his palm down on the wood a few times before landing on the glass screen and pulling it onto the bed with him. He took the opportunity to reposition his head against the pillows, drawing a pile of sheets over his chest. He was going to wash everything after this was all done anyway; he could afford to get them a little dirty.

A text from Madison.

> **Madison:**
> 
> Hey. Just wanted to check up on you.

> **Hamilton:**
> 
> Oh really. I wonder why.

Of-fucking-course. Jefferson immediately turned around and told James. Why was he _not_ surprised? _Bad omega, can’t keep a secret..._

> **Madison:**
> 
> I don’t, actually. Thomas wouldn’t tell me what happened. But I’m guessing you rejected him?

> **Hamilton:**
> 
> Interesting guess.

What was James talking about?

> **Madison** **:**
> 
> I mean, I figured since Thomas said he was going to ask you out today. Lafayette and Hercules took him out to lunch to interrogate him over being a good match for you. I’m not gonna pry about how things went, buuuuut….you get the idea.

Oh fuck. Thomas was actually there for...

> **Hamilton:**
> 
> Actually, I thought he was Laf and tried to jump him for sex, and he started kissing me back. That was really awkward, I had a mental breakdown, and now I’m suffering through heat without strips, meds, or help because I hate myself. So yeah, life is just fine and dandy right now! :)

Madison wasn’t his good friend. He had known the man years ago, and James knew he was  _omegan_. But dammit, he shouldn’t be complaining so much, be such a  _whiny omega._  James was just his coworker, nothing else, and yet here they were. Several minutes passed before he received a response, and he shifted uncomfortably, drifting in and out of rest.

> **Madison:**
> 
> Oh. I, Jesus, Hamilton. Listen, I don’t know the story, and I don’t have some superior ruling over anything that happened. But I swear that Thomas isn’t going to expose your secrets or try to ruin your life. I’m not going to defend him, either, but I genuinely don’t believe he was trying to hurt you with this. And I’m still sorry that happened. I won’t blame you if instead of trying to talk it out you end it with a “piss off and never talk to me again.” Don’t hurt yourself over it. From one omega to another, drink plenty of fluids and take your meds.

Instead of answering, Alexander allowed his phone to slip out of his grip, muscles slackening as sleep overtook him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the semester is upon us! Next week is all exams, so here's to hoping I pass everything! Especially as classes have been out for a few days now due to that winter storm giving us ten inches of snow. I've also been taking forever to write as I've become obsessed with a podcast recently, and unfortunately I can't write and listen at the same time.
> 
> So to clear up a couple things going on in the chapter: Thomas just assumed that for whatever reason, Alexander had genuinely decided to make a move on him. Omegas in heat are going to be out of it to an extent, but especially with medicine, Alexander has the decision-making capability to decide who he's gonna fuck while in heat. However, because Thomas and Lafayette look so similar, and because he couldn't smell to well with the strips, Alexander genuinely assumed Thomas was Laf. And finally, John isn't trying to hurt Alex. They have a mutually beneficial relationship and while John's methods of care involve him being a little teasing and rough, Alex would make a point of protesting if it was an issue, and if he hadn't been distracted John would have gently cleaned him up and Alex would have gone to sleep beside him.


	6. Unspoken Anticipation

Two days later, and Alexander was a bit worse for wear.

He should have just listened to Madison’s advice. This wasn’t his first heat, probably wouldn’t be the last (barring the very real possibility that he died of embarrassment), and he knew how to handle himself in theory.

However, the fact that he’d barely had anything to eat in a good 24 hours lent itself to the fact that he was currently splayed back over his nest, groaning from a headache. Forget eating, he had hardly _drank_ anything, and the dehydration was killing him. After dealing with heats multiple times a year since he was in his late teens -- he would be forever thankful that omegas didn’t start their heats until late puberty; he would have died starting that shit at 12 -- he should’ve had the process down. And yet, here he was: too embarrassed to buy anything that would help _him_ but still happily letting his best friend fuck his brains out, skipping out on a few too many meals during the act, and currently, possibly ruining his career and doing _nothing_ about it.

Groaning, he forced himself to sit up, wincing at the pounding behind his eyes, thankfully less of a horny mess than he had been earlier. Heats were straightforward enough -- preheat came first, a few days of being hungrier than usual and his scent flaring up. After that was the heat itself, ramping up fast and hard...and eventually transitioning to where he was now. He was unmated, so post-heat would drag out longer, but it was easier to work through. Similar to his heat, he could most _certainly_ end up doubled-over on the floor fucking into his hand like his life depended on it, but the sleepy periods between were longer and interspersed with little moments of calm where he could actually think straight.

Dried cum coated his stomach, everything about him felt _raw_ , and his hair was knotted -- not to mention the thick scent of sex, sweat, heat, and _omega_ that filled the room. The state of his nest was even worse, drying slick pooled between his legs and blankets lumped up and, quite frankly, _fucking disgusting_ . Massaging his temples (as if that would mysteriously help a headache brought on by dehydration), he shakily clambered out of his nest and dropped to the ground, swaying on his feet. Almost instinctively, he reached to pull his boxers on, before hesitating, conceding that there was probably no point. _They wouldn’t last long anyway if his body decided it needed to be fucked again and he collapsed to the floor with two fingers shoved up his ass_. Still...his encounter with Jefferson, burning hot at the forefront of his mind, convinced him to at least cover up a little.

After some fumbling to pull them on, he wobbled out into the kitchen, poking around in his kitchen cupboard for a glass and filling it up. After chugging his water, he sighed and leaned heavily against the counter, legs weak. _Maybe this is the real reason some people keep alphas around._ Forget the sex; aftercare was what he needed. Everything felt hot, sticky, and downright uncomfortable; he wanted to eat an entire box of spaghetti, drink a pot of coffee, and then collapse into a bath for the rest of the day.

Sadly, he didn’t have the strength to do any cooking at the moment, and instead grabbed and reheated a Tupperware container of three-day-old pasta salad, filled up a second glass of water, turned on the overhead fan to _try_ and air out some of the smell, and plopped down at his meager kitchen table. Was it possible a _little_ pathetic to see a very-much single omega stuffing his face with old pasta in nothing but his underwear? Sure! Did he care? Well, that required a bit more mental capacity than he was currently sporting. Besides, he had recently gotten into meal-prepping on the weekends -- since he weekdays were so busy from work -- so it wasn’t much of an issue on his end.

He sighed, draping down against the cool wood. It sapped a bit of the heat out of his body, helping him relax. Post-heat wouldn’t subside for another day at the very least, but he was still feeling infinitely better now that he was getting some strength back, had eaten and drank, and didn’t feel like every little thing was an assault on his senses.

Well, even if he probably still had a time to go, physically he was closer to normal, just...gross. He needed a shower, had to wash his hair and clean up, not to mention the thick scent of heat and his dirtied sheets.

Finishing up his pasta, he downed the rest of the glass of water and, glad his headache was finally subsiding, filled it up once more so that he could set it on his nightstand when he went back to bed -- and before he forgot, he popped a few more pills for his heat, just to keep him good for the last bit. Taking advantage of the respite in his heat while he had it, he went ahead and washed the Tupperware and his fork, setting them aside to dry before picking up his glass and heading back into his room. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of heat, sex, and cum in the room, leaving the door open in hopes that the living area fan would at least take care of it a bit.

He stripped the sheets from the bed and dumped them on the floor, destroying his little nest. He didn’t have his own washer and drier in his apartment h;e’d have to walk down the hall to the laundry room in his apartment complex -- and _particularly_ hated doing so while he still smelled of heat. Vowing to get them later, he instead pulled out some light sheets from the dresser, ones that wouldn’t be too rough or hot on him. He draped another towel from his bathroom closet on the bare bed, pulling the sheet overtop it. Plenty of omegas found nests to be comforting, and in heat he enjoyed it. Even if it was a little embarrassing to admit, the feeling of being in one was honestly calming after a long day, made him feel like someone else would be there to take care of him soon. But, drawing into post-heat, he just wanted to return to some semblance of _normality_. He wasn’t producing as much slick anymore and could make due with less on his bed.

Glass of water on the nightstand? Check. As a precaution, he fished around for the box of pheromone strips. Usually by post-heat he didn’t need them anymore, but it still made things easier. Trying to at least tidy up, he dumped his sheets and the rest of his clothes that had been scattered on his floor into his laundry hamper for later. Thomas’ jacket was still there, on the floor. Curling his toes at the reminder of Jefferson, he acted like it was radioactive, picking it up by the side sleeve and tossing it on the very corner of his bed to deal with later. Now: his phone was charging, he had eaten, his head wasn’t pounding anymore. The pills had staved off the worse of his physical heat, and now that he was in his post-heat, they really just left him tired and icky. That’s how it always went; pre-heat was manageable, heat itself was just a long blur, and post-heat was rest. The heat part itself was supposed to be much shorter and less strong with an Alpha present -- because the Omega wasn’t fearful of being alone. Still fairly horny, but more comfortable, more in control, more open to pills and the likes.

Thinking back to his idea of a bath, he gave in, tossing his boxers in with the rest of his clothes and jumping in the shower with the lights turned low, turning it hot and taking a washcloth to his stomach and legs, gently scrubbing away the excursions of his previous days. Once he was clean, he filled up the tub, laid back, and sank into the water, tension melting from his shoulders.

Life sucked. But some moments were better than others.

It was dim, the water warm around him. Heat drained his system, left him tired and exhausted, and he finally allowed himself to drift into a comfortable rest.

* * *

 

Thomas rapped his fingers against the side of his laptop, staring at his computer screen, unable to focus. He had had the same problem at work earlier that day -- he couldn’t seem to keep his mind straight. So, at home, he was trying to distract himself with whatever pointless shit he could think up. What struck him, sitting around in his own apartment, was how different things were between himself and Alex. His apartment was only a bit larger than the beta’s- omega’s?- with a nicer kitchen, a larger living space, more closet space in his bedroom. He could afford an apartment with more rooms, but living alone, he didn’t really need a spare bedroom or anything similar, just being an added cost for no real gain. He very well knew that Alexander could afford a similar sized apartment in a better spot like him, so reflecting on the place Alex had was odd. He seemed well-established, at least. His apartment was also thick with scent. That of omega, that of the peppermint used to cover it up, that of other smells from candles and air freshener. Of course, it was always possible that it was far more noticeable to Thomas than to anyone else, at least considering how sensitive the Alpha’s nose was...and wasn’t that how he got into this situation in the first place? Being able to smell the change in other people’s scents to know how they felt, recognize what was going on, but finding Alexander to be the odd man out, the one person he could never read?

He realized that even if Alexander dropped his charade when he was at home, he still had to keep his clothes from taking on an omegan scent so that he could wear them into work. All of that to hide his phenotype, and for what? For Thomas to come barging in and discover a career-ruining secret?

He felt _horrible_ about what had happened with Alexander. The entire situation was embarrassing for the both of them and he wasn’t sure where to go from there. He knew for a fact, at least, that he wanted to call and apologize. He had only meant to grab his jacket, didn’t stop to think that Alexander could have been mistaking him for someone else. What had happened wasn’t meant to be hurtful from his end, and while he was admittedly dumb for going along with things without questioning it in the slightest, he had also released Alex as soon as the beta -- omega -- as soon as the omega had pulled back.

He was staying true to his word and hadn’t told a soul. That wasn’t his place, and really, if Alexander was going to such lengths day after day to hide his phenotype, he could only presume that there was a very good reason for that. Running his fingers through his hair, he leaned back against his sofa, thankful that he was at least at home to think things through.

How many other people knew? Clearly John must have known, if he was staying with the beta through his heats, and Alex had mentioned Lafayette, so that meant at least two other people were in on it all. He wouldn’t have been surprised if James knew, too.

Who else?

Oh, right. When he had gone out to lunch. Lafayette was there, and then Hercules too. And their waitress, Eliza, was supposedly Alexander’s ex. Surely Washington knew for health reasons too, right?

Groaning, he pressed a hand to his forehead, trying to think. His phone was sitting just beside him -- he could call Alexander at any time and try to work things out. Debating, he chewed at his bottom lip, setting his laptop on the coffee table and reaching for his phone. He had been going back and forth for days now, but had ultimately shoved it aside saying that they should discuss things in person. Or, at the very least, he could wait until Alexander’s heat was winding down. He was no master on all things omega -- he was a single alpha, after all -- but even as an unmated omega, Alexander was on the tail end of his heat. If he wanted to avoid confrontation with a phone call, this was the best time to do it.

Swallowing thickly, he turned to lay down on the couch, holding his phone above his face and scrolling through his text messages before finding the one he had exchanged with Alexander. Tugging at his pants leg in nervousness, he finally bit the bullet and pressed call.

Alexander didn’t pick up at first, and Thomas’ chest twisted in anxiety. He wasn’t the best public speaker, really worked better through writing, would’ve done better to write-

The call picked up and before he could even open his mouth he heard Alexander yelp a resounding “Oh- shit!” followed by a loud crash.

“U-uh…” he tentatively probed. “Are- are you okay…?”

There was a long pause of silence, and Alexander finally spoke again with rough, slurred speech. “I fell asleep in the bath, and I’m still on the tail end of my heat. Phone was in my bedroom. Carrier goes to voicemail if I don’t pick up in 30 seconds. Put it together.”

Thomas winced, letting his phone drop to rest against the cushions beside his ear. “Oh. Sorry.” It was still almost foreign to hear the man he had thought to be a beta so casually mention heat. He heard footsteps on the other end of the line and some sort of fabric, assuming that Alexander was at least trying to dry off. “I can always call you back later.”

“You already got me here, might as well take care of things as it is.”

Thomas let his eyes flutter shut, trying to think, and nodded despite knowing that Alexander wouldn’t be able to see him. “Right, sorry.”

* * *

 

Alexander worked on drying himself off. He never seemed to have mastered that towel wrap women threw their hair up into, and conceded that he would never learn it, instead squeezing the water out the best he could and rubbing the rest dry. Thomas was silent for several long seconds, and Alexander seized the opportunity to wrap the towel around his waist and drain the bathtub, sweeping the shower curtain back across the tub. It was a familiar action as he cradled the phone in one hand, desperately trying to ignore the growing warmth in his gut. He was still in his post-heat, and he was still horny, and he was still on the phone with a guy who had seen him naked.

“Hamilton, I’m just calling because I want to apologize.”

“Do you, now?” Alexander scoffed in reply, shutting off the bathroom lights and walking back out into his bedroom. “I’m surprised you would care to. Dare I ask if you _really_ want to apologize, or if you just want a way in to my pants? James said you’ve _mentioned_ me before.”

To his surprise, he didn’t receive Thomas’ usual huff and snappy remark in reply. Instead, the man sighed gently and conceded. “Yeah, I’ve mentioned you -- as someone I find really interesting, and someone I might want to someday date. Apparently word gets around, because Lafayette and Hercules interrogated me before even considering letting me get anywhere near you romantically. I was attracted to you and wanted to pursue it. Clearly now that we’re in a different situation, that isn’t happening, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t still apologize. I should have thought more about what was going on and handled it better, especially since I knew there was an omega in heat in your apartment that I was interrupting.” Alexander swallowed, face red, knowing that his dick was hard underneath his towel. Thomas was only on the phone with him, of course, but the thought…Thomas’ voice continued, adding, “I’m not so thick that I don’t know how rude it is to go barging in on someone dealing with a heat.”

Alexander furrowed his brow, confused. Thomas was really...trying to make amends? More so than usual, at least. “Jefferson, why are you calling me? You know something about me that could ruin my entire work career, and honestly, quite possibly my life if I can’t get back on my feet fast enough. If you’ve got any ulterior motive to blackmail me, just get it over with and I can at least have a little warning before I need to flee to another country.” He waited a beat, and then added, “I, uh, I’m thinking Luxembourg.” He hoped the other man couldn’t hear the stutter in his voice as he forced himself to calm his racing nerves, silently reaching down to grab himself through the towel.

Thomas confusedly replied, “You speak Luxembourgish? Or German?”

The oddest part of their interaction, Alexander decided, was that Thomas knew of Luxembourg well enough to know two of its official languages, but not the third. “I speak French. Have you...um, have you never heard me talking to Lafayette in the hallway?”

“U-uh, I didn’t really think...sorry.” Thomas stuttered, and Alexander gulped, pulling back the light sheet he had thrown over his bed earlier to lay down nude, tossing his towel from his bath aside. Was he being distracted and horny during an important conversation? Yes. Was that exactly how he got into this situation? Also yes.

This was fine.

“It...doesn’t really matter,” Alexander said, crossing one arm over his chest. “You’re still kinda beating around the bush here.” Keep him distracted and talking so that he wouldn’t hear. Exhaling hard, he dug in his nightstand and squirted a palmful of lotion into his hand.

“Look,” Thomas frustratedly replied, “My point is that I get this was a bad situation all around and I wanted to make it clear I didn’t and still don’t mean to hurt you with this. This shouldn’t influence our _professional_ work relationship either.”

Alexander vaguely remembered some piece of advice he had been given -- when making a big decision, especially when regarding relationships, to jack off beforehand. That sounded dumb with that phrasing, but the idea was to have a clear head and _especially_ not be a horny bastard.

As he often did, Alexander was quite intelligently blatantly ignoring that advice to lean back, spread his legs, and wrap his fingers around the shaft of his dick. Even worse, some part of his mind prompted him to say, “Our professional relationship is one thing. What about...what about our personal relationship? You can’t think nothing’s different between us, even if...well, even if it’s kinda one-sided.” The moment his final word left his lips, he was forced to swallow down a moan as he lightly scraped his fingernail up along the shaft to the head, teasing himself slow, and then faster and harder, stroking himself off. “M-mnn…”

_Quiet down, Omega. Don’t let the Alpha hear._

Good suggestion, but it was hard to shut up when he was finding himself decidedly impatient, jerking his hips to fuck up into his slick palm, hoping that the squeak of his bed mattress wouldn’t betray him.

 _Oh, but_ , a delicious little voice crawling up his spine suggested, _what if he hears you? Do you want that, to have him know you’re touching yourself while on the phone with him? To let him hear? Teasing him, knowing he’d much rather watch, rather fantasize about you, rather get the real thing_.

If he hadn’t had to hold the phone, he would have been three fingers deep in his ass by this point, desperate for stimulation. As it was, he was still in post-heat. Without getting out more strips, he was teetering on the edge, a coin flip of whether or not he was far enough through his heat to cum or not without an alpha present. But how could he...the jacket. He still had Thomas’ jacket. Face red, he set his phone between his ear and shoulder, reaching down with his free hand to grab Thomas’ jacket. It smelled like an _Alpha_ , and his legs went weak, even as he draped it over his pillow and nuzzled into it, returning his phone to his free hand.

Thomas was silent for several long moments punctuated only by Alexander’s faint movements before he choked out over the phone, “Is- is that a suggestion? Or sarcasm…”

Alexander could have asked which one Jefferson wanted -- but the guy had made it clear which one he preferred, and was simply ready to cut his losses and settle for their argumentative work relationship if that kept things from getting worse over an accident. Then, Thomas spoke up again, voice a deep rolling purr that sent a delightful shiver up his spine. “Of course, if it’s the former, I suppose I can make some _arrangements_ .” That tone of voice, how it sounded like he was speaking _right_ to Alexander...he shuddered, toes curling, back arching, and jerked hard into his hand a few final times, hips stuttering, as he finally came into his palm. He could feel the slick once again leaving him wet from arousal, chest shuddering, teeth clenched to silence himself. He _had_ been holding the phone away from himself, so it was unlikely that it had picked up much background noise, his signal as shitty as it was anyway.

Alexander opened his mouth, closed it, licked his lips, and then tried again. “One date. Anyday you pick, so long as it’s at a halfway reasonable hour. I...I have no idea what you see in me, but I guess if you want to deal with me on a personal outing for two hours, go for it. Get dinner somewhere and split the bill.” He flushed, skin burning. “It’s at least a thank you on the condition you don’t...go off sharing things that could hurt me. Or do something creepy because I’m an Omega.”

Laughter coming from the other side of the phone, and Thomas seemed to relax a bit. “I’ve said I wouldn’t. I’m not going to pretend I’m not an Alpha, but I’ve got some class, and basic human decency to boot. I’ll sweep you off your feet, sweetheart!”

“Right, right…” Alexander replied. In his post-orgasm haze, the harsh reality was beginning to set in. He had masturbated to a scent and a conversation with a coworker that had led him to inadvertently asking the guy out. From his own desires? The thought of an alpha? The fear that Thomas, despite his perfectly professional and mature apology and consideration of Alexander’s life choices to live as a beta would turn on him? “Well, gotta go, see ya!” He hung up.

 _God_ , work was going to be _awkward as fuck_ the next time he went in to the office.

* * *

 

Alexander hung up, and Thomas set his phone aside, internally screaming.

He had gotten a date; that was good. He had apologized and made it clear that he wasn’t going to use anything against Alexander or criticize his choice to pass as a beta; also good. He signed up for a beta and would stick with it.

He also couldn’t help but wonder if those quiet sounds of movement in the background and the occasional shuddered breath coming across the phone were intentional. The guy was in heat (or at least post-heat), after all, had made it clear he wasn’t even wearing clothes…

The mental image of Alexander pleasuring himself to the sound of Thomas’ voice made him groan. Yeah, that was hot. But he also was _not_ about to fetishize the thought of his coworker. Alexander had his own biology to deal with, and Thomas had gotten his date. Maybe not in the way he wanted, and he was _positive_ that there wouldn’t be a second one...but it was really the opportunity that mattered.

And dammitall if he wasn’t just _giddy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh, it's been a while. But I'm back and trying to get into the swing of writing again!


	7. Inordinary Introductions

The next day Alexander came into work, he made it a point to avoid Thomas. Really, he wasn’t sure how to feel about this situation as a whole. Logically, if he had been particularly brain damaged that day and accepted whenThomas had asked him out on a date without ever finding out Alexander was an omega -- _and_ for some odd reason they had a second or third date -- Thomas would have to find out eventually. The problem would have been when to break it to Thomas; while he knew that Thomas was attracted to male omegas (Lafayette being the best example of that), it _was_ still a significant lie to toss on somebody out of the blue like that. At what point could he have been sure that Thomas would keep his secret?

Of course, none of that mattered now. It was one date; that’s all Thomas wanted. He already knew that Alexander hid his true phenotype. And really, sneaking around and avoiding the alpha was easy enough. Thomas got in early at about the same time every day and had a recognizable scent and imposing figure. Who Alexander _couldn’t_ hide from? His friends.

When he walked into the office, he nearly ran into Madison -- who gave him a very sympathetic look and was clearly about to start offering his own condolences when Alexander picked up the pace and rounded the corner. Then there was Lafayette, who exclaimed that he had heard what happened. Alexander had to shut that one up quickly. By the time that John stopped by his office to apologize, Alexander had to guiltily acknowledge that he had ignored a dozen texts from his friends, stating that he knew John didn’t meant to hurt him but he really, _really_ wanted the entire situation to blow over. He appreciated how much his friends care about him, but at the same time, he needed to stew in his own annoyance alone for a while.

He couldn’t smell his own scent in his office, but he still dug out an air freshener and sprayed the place down. It was an innocuous smell that was pleasantly aromatic without resembling any sort of scent too thickly; he would have opened the window too, but Lafayette had chewed him out over that already, so he resigned to turning the fan up.

If nothing else, he was easily able to lose himself in his work. They had, if nothing else, finished up the data entry work, allowing him to go back to his normal job. Even when he complained, he really did enjoy working as an accountant; it was less thought-consuming than the complex clerical business work he had done as a teenager, considering he was practically running a company at that point. Rather, now it was just complex enough to keep his brain running as he buzzed through numbers and sent out emails, but still simple enough that he wasn’t losing his mind. A new message popped up in his inbox and he switched over to the correct tab, clicking on it.

> **Jefferson:**
> 
> Could I stop by your office to discuss scheduling in person? I didn’t see you come in today so if you’re still out and taking the day off, I’d be happy to figure out a time the next chance you get to be in the office. 

Afterwards, he returned to his own work, but couldn’t quite lose himself in it as he had previously done. He was twitchy, worried, and when someone -- although really, who else could it be? -- knocked on his door, he stifled a scream (and more embarrassed, fell out of his seat)His good mood evaporated and Alexander groaned, allowing his head to fall to the fake wood of his desk. Thomas was using a very particular choice of words, but Alexander wasn’t so dumb as to assume that he really only wanted to chat about work. It was to maintain a professional look on the surface; Washington didn’t really seem to care if coworkers dated amongst themselves so long as they kept the drama out of the office. Sighing, he typed a confirmation that he was, in fact, in for work that day and Thomas could stop by anytime.

“Come in,” he groaned, rubbing at the back of his head where he had his the floor. The door opened to exactly the alpha he had expected waltzing in, looking down at him with one eyebrow raised.

“My, what did I wander in to?” the alpha hummed, putting out one hand for Alexander to take.

“You surprised me,” Alexander snapped, but took the offer, Thomas heaving him up to his feet. “Now,” he cocked his head, arms crossed. “Let’s discuss.”

He expected Thomas to ask for a chair, or maybe lean against the wall -- after which they would make a time as impersonally as possible. His expectations were not met in the slightest; instead, Thomas stepped closer and put his hands on Alexander’s shoulders to steady the omega. Alexander shot him a confused expression, but didn’t step away, not quite sure what the alpha was doing. Then, Thomas bent down to nuzzle against the scent glands on his neck, Alexander letting out a gasp in confusion. The feeling of lips on sensitive skin was...odd, but not uncomfortable, either. “What’re you doing?”

Thomas pulled away, head tipped thoughtfully, before shaking his head. “I never would have guessed that you were an omega. You certainly don’t look the part.” His gaze raked over Alexander, the omega blushing as he realized that Thomas knew _exactly_ what was under his clothes. The alpha let out a gentle laugh. “Always knew you were somethin’ else, just didn’t realize that was literal.”

Alexander huffed, shoving Thomas back. “Alright, _Alpha_ , what did you need?”

Thomas blinked for a moment and blushed, trying to regain his thoughts, before stammering out, “Oh! Right, right. Uh, well. We need to figure out a date for our...date.”

The omega groaned at the choice of words, completing the picture with a roll of his eyes, but took a step back to fall into his chair. “Alright.”

Spurred on by Alexander’s noncommittal response, Thomas continued, “I mean, I’m realistic enough to know I can’t expect a second date. But that just means we should enjoy the first one, no strings attached, right? I’ll pay for the both of us, if you’re comfortable with that, and we can go out to dinner somewhere. Not super upscale, not super fancy, just casually nice for the both of us to chill and chat. If that...works?”

Alexander threaded his fingers together, thinking. He had agreed to this, and it was better if it was something closer to the lines of a quick dinner date than a stuffy, tense outing. He might’ve preferred an outing for coffee, simply because it was faster, but on the other hand...he didn’t mind a free meal. “...Sure. Any place in particular, or…? Uh, I guess I should get this out of the way first-” he pulled his feet up onto the chair. “I’m going as a beta. Making that clear.” People had to _earn_ seeing Alex as an omega.

To his surprise, Thomas took that in stride with a nod. “I signed up for a beta, Alex. I’m still attracted to you whatever your phenotype, don’t get me wrong; but it was your personality and actions that sparked my interest in you. That’s what I’m expecting. And...I have my own specifications as well.” The omega’s brow furrowed and he shifted in his chair, wincing as he realized one foot had fallen asleep and was shooting pins and needles up his leg. “I...have an extremely sensitive sense of smell. Even small, confined places like your office, with peppermint and...air freshener?...can give me a headache and be kinda overwhelming. You know where you’re comfortable going; I know where I have sensory problems. Not stopping you from doing your peppermint thing; it’s not an issue unless we were stuck in a desk drawer with no ventilation or something since the air dissipates it. But with restaurants...”

Alexander nodded. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but it felt...oddly personal to know that Thomas was telling him such a thing instead of powering through it for a single outing. It wasn’t much, but it felt like a small bit of collateral for what Thomas knew of Alexander; even such a small weakness...he shook himself out of his thoughts, shrugging. “I’ll text you some suggestions. Pick whatever works for you. And-” he reminded himself that he hated Thomas, forcing a snarl on his face. “Hey. We’re in similar paygrades; just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I need to be coddled and paid for.”

At that, he saw Thomas actually _laugh_ . “No, no. But I was the one who was originally planning to ask you out, so it’s a manners sort of thing. Again, like I said, we can split the bill if you’d rather.” Personally, Alexander _would_ rather -- but not for the reasons Thomas thought. It was because he didn’t want to feel like a burden, financially or socially. Besides, it would be less awkward if he wasn’t so concerned about over or under ordering. Trying to get the message across, he nodded. Thomas simply said, “Alright, whatever you wanna do. So...date, time?”

The later, the better -- so Alexander had time to reschedule anything, wash his clothes and ditch any remaining scents from his heat, and brace himself for the actual date. He didn’t plan to drink, but if he did, he would rather it be leading into the weekend than with a work day on the end. “Uh, Friday evening? That way we don’t have to worry about dressing right or meeting up on time. Work finishes up and we can head out together straight from here. You drive, right? I’ll take the metro back from the restaurant afterwards.” Truthfully, he chose Friday because it would be easier to keep himself going through work and then relax during their date. He wouldn’t have been able to bear it if he had all Saturday to uninterruptedly think about their upcoming excursion, and then he’d have to dress up and...it was a group of annoyances upon annoyances.

Thomas beamed as he saw Alexander taking a bit of initiative. “Sure. I’ll see you then, if we don’t run into each other through, y’know, work, before then.”

Alexander chuckled weakly. “Yeah…glad we’ve got everything figured out.” He froze up as another thought occurred to him, face going red. “Uh, and I want to make it clear before you get your hopes up that we’re not running home afterwards for sex. Keep it courteous and in your pants, Alpha.”

Where Alexander was filled with nervous laughter, Thomas was snorting and chuckling. “It’s a first date, not a wedding! If it doesn’t go well, it doesn’t go well. I hope I can change our future and get a second date, but we’ll have to see. I want to take a night and really get to know _you_. Although with that kind of disclosure, are you implying you’re getting busy like that on a regular basis?” He added a wink at the end, making it clear he wasn’t judging Alexander or even teasing him; he was simply joking around.

Still, Alexander huffed and shut down his computer, grabbing his bag and shoving Thomas aside. “G’night asshole, I’ll see you this time Friday.” Face burning, he ran out of his office, the alpha softly smiling inside.

* * *

 

If Alexander had problems focusing at the start of the week, by the end of it he was practically incapable of work. Well, for him -- he was only _slightly_ superhuman, rather than _incredibly_ so. But whatever the case, he was also constantly checking the clock, anxiety running through him, not even sure if it was dread or anticipation. He had gotten into work late that morning, too, unable to decide if he wanted to bring a change of clothes, or maybe do something with his hair, or- or- or…

In the end, he had worn his hair down to work for the first time since he had been denied the job that sparked him dressing as a beta. It ruined the effect a bit, and he had gotten a few stares as he walked into the office that morning, but honestly? He _loved_ wearing it like that, dark black hair falling nearly to his shoulders, almost feathery and light. It felt far less tense and heavy than when it was pulled back.

Of course, he himself was still plenty tense, bouncing in his chair. When it came time to clock out -- he was hourly, not salary -- he packed up, ran into the restroom to make sure he was ready (despite the fact he was wearing the same clothes he always wore), and then dragged his heels on the way to Thomas’ office.

When he opened the door, he saw Thomas still at his desk, James perched upon an empty section. The omega was animatedly recounting something or another -- an absolutely fantastic ice cream date he and his mate Dolley had been on, from what Alexander could gather. When James saw Alexander standing in the doorway, he flashed a grin, hopping to his feet. “Have fun, you two!” Before Alexander could protest, James was slipping out underneath Alexander’s arm, throwing him a wink and heading off.

Alexander turned his gaze to Thomas, who appeared to be hurriedly packing up his things. “Did you forget, or…?”

“James was distracting me,” Thomas laughed. “Uh, so...I guess it’s time for us to go?”

The omega grimaced, stomach flipping. “Yep.”

* * *

 

The car ride was...awkward, to say the least. He noticed Thomas’ nose scrunching up, Alexander sinking further back into his seat. He had given the guy a warning that he was going to be dressed as a beta (peppermint and all); the alpha knew very well what he was getting into, but he could still tell it wasn’t very comfortable. Rush hour traffic didn’t help the situation much.

The restaurant they had settled on was a simpler place; it was a meal out together over any of the overblown “date night” ideas he had seen when looking for nearby restaurants. In his defense, “restaurants to go on a date night at” had, in fact, yielded several promising results; the endless articles overblowing the merits of trivia night and karaoke hadn’t been exactly what he was looking for but were ideas for future suitors, even if he was getting to be a little old for that sort of thing. When they had been bouncing ideas back and forth over text, he was pleasantly surprised to get a glimpse into Thomas’ personal tastes. The artisanal pizza was interesting as it was, although the American barbecue wasn’t a shocker in the slightest. Alexander had considered suggesting a local Carribbean restaurant that he went to at least three times a month -- where else was a guy from the West Indies supposed to get some quality goat stew!? -- but wasn’t so sure if he was ready to share that part of himself yet. Besides, at this point he knew half the staff working there; he didn’t want to have to explain a date. Maybe in the future…

No, no. Thomas wasn’t going to be getting a second date. This was something he was forcing himself into to protect his professional career, that was all.

They had settled on an inoffensive Italian restaurant that was a few tiers above Olive Garden but still not too expensive. It was agreeable and a location that Thomas was comfortable with going to, so a win for everyone.

They parked, Thomas casually instructing Alexander to leave his things under his seat before they headed in. Alexander shrugged, saying he could always take it in since he was probably gonna take the metro home. The alpha frowned, making the omega roll his eyes -- really, so long as he wasn’t piss-drunk or in heat, he wasn’t too concerned. Still, though, it _was_ a few days into December and it was _cold_ , so he suggested to Thomas that they head inside rather than continue their conversation outside. He left his bag in the car.

Despite not getting a reservation ( _and_ it being a Friday!) the place wasn’t too busy; they were sat right away in a nice little table to the side, ordering drinks and getting settled. All the while, Thomas was barely containing his smile. Alexander snorted through his nose and stated, “Calm down, Alpha, I’m not going anywhere until dinner’s over.”

Thomas shook his head. “No, no...I, uh. I’m just really happy to have this chance. You look beautiful tonight. Uh-! More so than usual, I mean!”

Alexander really couldn’t help it if he blushed at the alpha’s stammered compliments. “Thanks. You look good, too, although I think that’s just because you’re not scowling.” He wondered if Thomas could smell the tiny changes in his scent as they sat together, but decided that if the guy had been able to, he would have realized Alexander was an omega long ago.

Still, his statement only made the alpha beam brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is having a good enough time, and knows Thomas will back off if he wants to. After all, they both have decided there won't be a second date, so this is really just coworkers having fun rather than a date, right? That doesn't mean he wants to admit things aren't going as bad as he expected, though.
> 
> Thomas knows it isn't the hopeful romantic outing he had wanted, but honestly, if he walks out of it all with a new understanding on his coworker, he'll be satisfied. After all, his initial attraction came to be because he was curious about the one man he couldn't read, the one guy who was so much more private than everyone else; the crush came later as he began to pay more attention to Alex. He can deal with a one-sided crush, but a night out will satisfy his own curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my main Tumblr](https://ariibees.tumblr.com) where I post my own art and fandom work! I'll usually post updates to this story on [this account](https://beeshavethrees.tumblr.com) but do not check my messages on it -- so go find me on my main and chat! ;D I do a lot of time-period related work, although I also have [this fun side account](https://oldtimeari.tumblr.com) for Historical Lams content specifically.


End file.
